Panpolemos
by ObscureTwin
Summary: Ten years after Hades, the dead saints mysteriously return to life and no one knows how or why. To understand what's going on, the only option is to consult the Oracle of Delphi. What will they find there? Angst and YAOI later on. 8th chapter up!
1. The Past We Can’t Leave Behind

"Panpolemos" (Global War) 

Author's warnings: This is a post-Hades fic, starting ten years after the Holy War in which Seiya and the Gold Saints died and bases on both the manga and the anime. It's pretty neutral so far, but it will contain yaoi (though het will be there as well), so hit the back button if you don't know what that is or if you don't like it. Other than that, please just forgive any mistakes in grammar, English is not my mother language. On the other hand, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes concerning timeline / characters / canon facts / etc. Thanks a lot to all who take the time to read this. 

Chapter 1. The Past We Can't Leave Behind 

Jabu knelt in front of the altar, observing the slumbering form laid on it in the dark. His heart tightened, wondering how Saori Kido, heir to one of the most powerful economic empires of the planet, could sleep so deeply in that barren room, on the cold altar stone, wearing just a plain white traditional Greek robe. He could easily envision her, instead, resting among silks and brocades befitting her noble upbringing. She deserved that, and so much more. Still, he knew that it mattered very little. Saori was the goddess Athena, and she didn't really need material luxury. She was beyond that type of mortal futility. Besides, she didn't seem to notice anything much around herself anymore. She hardly even woke up. She would sleep the night and most of the day, only rising around dusk to take a brief walk through the Sanctuary. 

The Holy Temple, dedicated since the mythological days to the worship of the Goddess and the training of her saints, had been restored almost completely after the destruction caused by the war with Hades, but Jabu wondered if rebuilding the place had really been such a good idea. The ancient palaces might be standing again, possibly more magnificent than before, but Sanctuary was cold and empty. There was no training in the arenas anymore, nor a guardian sat in any of the twelve temples. Athena wandered through the deserted buildings at dusk, her eyes filled with tenderness. Jabu knew she could see things not of this world... not any longer. She saw the glorious past of this place, for all the cruelty perpetrated among its walls could not tarnish the past magnificence of the Sanctuary, the fact that nobility and justice of epic proportions had sprung from its sacred stones since the age of myth. 

Jabu's eyes filled with tears. True, the wars of ten years before has been terrible, and so much had been at stake... but he could remember so vividly the fierce emotions of those days. Friendship, loyalty, love, devotion.... it all seemed so distant now. It seemed like they had lost more than it was possible to lose for anyone, human or god. The Unicorn Saint was roused from his melancholic meditations by a gentle hand resting on his shoulder. He turned his head around and saw Shaina looking down at him through her unreadable mask. Her hand was warm. It was such a contrast with the coldness surrounding them. They were willing and ready to serve, and yet nobody would call upon them. He felt as if they had been entombed alive. His heart contracted painfully. The slumbering goddess didn't need him now. He rose from his kneeling position and followed the Ophiucus Saint out of the chamber. 

*** 

"Do you come here everyday?"   
Hyoga did not turn around at the sound of the familiar voice.   
"No, but I like to pay my respects, once in a while."   
"I see." 

The Cygnus Saint finally tore his eyes from Crystal's grave and turned around. He smiled without even realizing when he saw the warm green eyes of his old friend looking at him with their usual tender expression. The years had changed Shun, he was a full grown man now, but in his heart of hearts, where it truly mattered, the young man had always remained the same. It was those eyes which gave him away.   
"It's been a long time" Hyoga said, looking away in the distance. The warmth radiating from his friend hurt him, reminding him of things long past.   
"Two years and five months to be precise. How have you been doing?"   
"Fine. Nothing unusual. What about you? You are the man with a career. Tell me." 

Shun held the fur rimmed coat closer to himself as he walked away from the grave with Hyoga at his side.   
"Oh, nothing to bother you with, really."   
Hyoga smiled ironically. After the war, he had been entrusted by Saori to care for the Kido Enterprises and the whole Kido estate. It was a great responsibility that Shun had taken upon himself in his usual quiet way, without complaining. The Kido empire flourished under his guide. Even Hyoga, living in the Siberian tundra, away from the rest of the world, knew as much.   
"You're always too modest for your own good." 

Shun laughed. Hyoga thought that when Shun laughed that way flowers bloomed somewhere in the world. It was a warm, rich sound, like sun and earth. It was horrible to hear it after trying so hard to forget about it, forget about the day when they wore their bronze cloths and fought to save the world. It felt like geological eras had passed since then.   
"What brings you here?" he asked.   
"I wanted to see you" the Andromeda Saint replied simply.   
"Really?"   
"You never come to Tokyo anymore."   
"Yeah." 

Hyoga kept silent, knowing that Shun was there for a reason, and that he would tell him in time. He didn't have to wait very long.   
"I met Julian Solo last month" his friend said, halting his step on the ice covered ground. "He didn't remember me. We talked about business. Sorrento was with him. He told me that Julian doesn't even remember being possessed by Poseidon. It's... I found it kinda sad that he had forgotten. It felt as if... as if I had dreamt all about that war under the sea, the mad run for the pillars... and then I went to see Saori-san as well. She sleeps all day long, only rising for about half an hour around dusk. She doesn't talk to anyone. Sanctuary has become a ghost town. The temples have been rebuilt, but they're cold and empty. Jabu and the others are still there, but it's not the same as it was. Tell me, Hyoga, have I really dreamt all that? The Galactic War, the run through the twelve temples... and then Asgard, Poseidon, Hades.... Was it all a dream? Sometimes I think I cannot even remember Seiya's face anymore." 

Unable to come up with anything intelligent or even vaguely comforting to say, Hyoga looked up at the dark clouded sky. He knew the feeling all too well. Sometimes he expected to wake up and realize that it had all been a dream. His body moved instinctively to embrace Shun. His friend locked his own arms around him.   
"You seem quite real, I don't think you could be a dream" he whispered, both to Shun and to himself.   
"Yes, you feel quite real as well" replied the Andromeda Saint, smiling in his companion's blond hair. 

"Do you have news of the others? How's Ikki, by the way?" asked Hyoga after a while, releasing his friend.   
"You know how he is. He's always wandering here and there. He visits once a year, when it's my birthday. We spend the day together, he gives me a silly, childish present, I give him the money he needs to keep travelling and then off he goes. I've last seen him five months ago, we met at the airport of Narita by chance. He was going to India, he said."   
"What about Shiryu?" 

Hyoga felt the uneasiness in the silence that greeted his question.   
"He's fine, isn't he?" he insisted nervously.   
"So you didn't hear... I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier. He's fine... physically, but... Well, he and Shun Rei were helping the people in a village where there had been an outbreak of some disease... leishmaniasis viscerale, I believe. Shun Rei fell ill, and..."   
Hyoga felt his teeth almost cracking from the pressure of his tightened jaw. He felt anger at the thought that fate could play his friend such a dirty trick. Shun Rei was the angel that kept Shiryu sane after he lost both his teacher and his best friend, and now even she was gone.   
"Shiryu retired to Gonro-ho, he writes to me once in a while to let me know he is alright. You know how he is, even when he's feeling horrible he wouldn't want anyone to worry about him. I wish there was anything I could do."   
"You're there for him, Shun. That's certainly more than what I've done. When did it happen?"   
"It was about a year and a half ago. I'm sorry I didn't let you know earlier, I could never find a good way..."   
"There is no good way to say this sort of things, I'm afraid."   
"I told him I would be happy to visit him from time to time, but he expressed the wish to be left alone, so I kept away." 

"Perhaps we overestimate Shiryu" said Hyoga after a brief silence.   
"Huh?"   
"Perhaps he thinks he can do fine on his own, but we shouldn't believe him. Perhaps he needs us, even if he doesn't think he does. It feels wrong that he should bear the pain of this loss all by himself."   
"We could go check on him..." suggested Shun, hopeful.   
"That sounds like a plan."   
Shun smiled again, and Hyoga felt all the weight of his loneliness slipping away from his shoulders at the sight. They had been parted for too long. It was time for them to come together and face both what was behind and what was in front of them. 

*** 

To Shiryu Gonro-ho was no better than the road to Meifu Death Mask had once shown him. Without Shun Rei and Roshi, the place was gloomy and spooky. The fine mist that rose from the waterfall had a sinister quality to it that made shivers run through his bones. Shiryu smiled faintly, remembering his Dragon Cloth resting under the stream. He had been so eager to win that armor back when he was a child, but now he knew that he was not capable of wearing it any longer. Its weight had become unbearable, and what use would it be anyway? It couldn't save his most beloved when her time came, so maybe it really wasn't what he'd always believed it was. Had it been all a dream? It would have felt like it, if the pain hadn't been so sharp.   
"He wouldn't give up like this, you know." 

The Dragon Saint rose at the sound of the familiar voice.   
"Strange of you to come here" he said, turning to face his visitor.   
"I get nostalgic in my old age, so I visit friends" Ikki said laughing and shrugging at the same time.   
"You're only two years older that I am, does that make me old as well?" Shiryu joked half-heartedly. He wanted to be annoyed by the Phoenix Saint's sudden intrusion, but he couldn't bring himself to. It had been... how long? Four, maybe five years since he'd seen any of the others in person. He had almost convinced himself that they might have been a delusion, a fruit of his own imagination. But Ikki was there, infuriatingly impossible to ignore as only he could manage to be, so maybe he was real after all.   
"So, were you contemplating the view?" the short-haired man asked, turning to look at the waterfall. He didn't speak very loud, yet Shiryu could hear him distinctly even over the noise of the stream.   
"What did you mean, he wouldn't give up?" he asked instead of replying. 

Ikki stopped smiling, and his expression became very serious, suddenly.   
"I am disappointed in you, Shiryu. It's not like you to close yourself to the world this way. It's not what Seiya or Shun Rei would want."   
"So you know."   
"Yes" the Phoenix saint replied, nodding gravely. "Shun didn't want to tell me, but I knew anyway."   
"Honestly, Ikki" Shiryu began, trying to sound annoyed even if he knew he'd only look miserable in the end "I'll start to take advice about my behavior from you when I finally understand yours. Why have you been wandering all these years? Shun needs you at his side." 

Ikki smiled at him as if he had expected the question. Well, he had always been perceptive, Shiryu could grant him as much.   
"Shun coped, as we all did. I needed to see the world, Shiryu. I needed to go out and know the reason why Seiya and the Gold Saints died. I needed to learn, to know the world as it is to make sure that their death was not in vain. I needed to know this world they all died for was worth their sacrifice."   
"And what did you find out?"   
"That the deepest part of my heart is split. I have seen all, beauty and misery, death and life, things noble and things hateful. There is so much wrong and so much beauty at the same time... and in the end I could see why this world is worth dying for. But a part of me knows that for all the beauty of the world I will not have my friends back, and this angers me. And still, even if nothing can replace what we have lost, we cannot allow ourselves to grow cold and bitter over it. They died for us as well. They died so that we could live. So do, Shiryu. Live. Leave this place and its ghosts." 

The Dragon Saint's eyes dropped to the water below the cliff that hid his cloth from view.   
"I...." he whispered, unsure of what to say. It was as if his mind had short-circuited. A part of him recognized truth and wisdom in Ikki's words, but another part of him didn't want to abandon his mourning. He felt as if he would not longer be the man he was if he did. It would feel like betrayal.   
"Shiryu!" a voice suddenly called, breaking the silence that had stretched between him and the Phoenix Saint for more than a few seconds.   
"Shiryuu!" another voice joined in. "Ah, look Shun, isn't that..."   
"Niisan! What are you doing here?!"   
When the two bronze saints reached them, Shiryu felt an overwhelming gratitude. He had chased them away, and yet there they were, ready to offer anew the friendship he had returned so poorly. For these men, if for nothing else, the world still deserved to exist. 

The four friends looked at one another carefully, then it was Shun to break the silence.   
"Sorry, Shiryu, I know you said you wanted to be alone, but... you see, being your friends means being there for you, even when you don't want us to."   
"It's alright Shun. Ikki was just pointing out that the panorama gets dull after a while. Come inside, let me treat you to dinner, then we can make plans for the future."   
"We have awakened" said Hyoga, out of the blue. The others looked at him, understanding completely. Athena, Sanctuary, being saints and their friendship. They didn't need anything else, that was their reality. It was their life in the last ten years that had been only a dream, and not a very pleasant one at that. It was time to go back to the waking world. 

*** 

Author's note: Phew! I started this in the spur of the moment (even though the core idea is pretty old), I hope all chapters will come out as easily as this one... I don't want to blackmail anyone, but it would be great if I got some C&C... those sure encourage a writer. Good and bad, all welcome! 


	2. Crimson Omens in the Sky

"Panpolemos" (Global War) 

Author's warnings: This is a post-Hades fic, starting ten years after the Holy War in which Seiya and the Gold Saints died and bases on both the manga and the anime. It's pretty neutral so far, but it will contain yaoi (though het will be there as well), so hit the back button if you don't know what that is or if you don't like it. Other than that, please just forgive any mistakes in grammar, English is not my mother language. On the other hand, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes concerning timeline / characters / canon facts / etc. Thanks a lot to all who take the time to read this. 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be called Athena! 

Chapter 2. Crimson Omens in the Sky 

Kirai observed the laboratory in the dim light of the candles. It seemed like ages had gone by since last time he'd heard the sound of a hammer or a bistoury coming from the place. When his brother died, Kirai rightfully inherited all his possessions, including the tower in Jamir and the laboratory within it, but though he could easily exercise his brother's art, he found he didn't care for it. After all, there was only one cloth left to repair, and he didn't really want it to be repaired. Even if Shiryu, Hyoga or Shun gave the necessary blood to do it. Repairing it would mean allowing someone else to aspire to it, and it simply felt wrong... Nobody, nobody should wear the Pegasus cloth but Seiya. Seiya, however, was gone... 

Kirai turned to the window, and he could almost see his friend there, pacing back and forth as if hell-bent on carving a path into the stone floor, ranting that Shiryu needed his help and that he couldn't wait a whole month for Mu to come back. Ah, there were so many memories to choose from, besides that one... 

"Kiki, take the Libra Cloth with you, take it to the others" the Pegasus Saint had said, during the battle under the sea. It was the first time he had received such a responsibility. 

Yet Kirai remembered how much faith there was in Seiya's eyes as he spoke those words. He had been the only one the treat him without the contempt usually reserved for children. No, he wasn't going to repair the Pegasus cloth. There wasn't anyone worthy of wearing it anymore, nor there would ever be. He started blowing out the candles, one by one, whispering the words of an ancient prayer, one older than Christ, Athena or Buddha. A prayer of peace, for himself and his loved ones. When the low chant finished, he blew out the last candle. 

"Goodnight, big brother Mu. Goodnight, Seiya" he whispered. 

When he reached his chamber, the same he had occupied since childhood, he stared at the cold bed awaiting him and suddenly felt he didn't belong there at all. The familiar landscape of Jamir at night, stretching towards infinity out of the arched window, became alien and hostile in his eyes. Almost as a defence mechanism, his mind wandered back to the surviving saints. The last he had seen was Shiryu, at Shun Rei's funeral, but he hadn't even talked to him. Probably lost in his own grief and fooled by the long years that had kept them apart and changed Kirai's body so evidently, his friend had not recognized him. 

The young man looked at his reflection in the mirror on the far end of the room. He was slightly taller than Mu had been and his hair, though fiery red as always, had grown and reached down his back in long wavy locks. He teleported in front of the mirror to study himself from close. His face had lost the juvenile roundness of his childhood years, and though his eyes were still the same blue, they no longer looked quite as big. Kirai sighed, trying to remember what time of the year it was... ah, yes, late spring. He had turned eighteen a month before, more or less. Since Mu had died, he no longer bothered with things like birthdays. What would be the point? If it weren't for the evident changes in his body, Kirai would have sworn time stopped to ten years before. 

Still there he was, an adult almost, with little to do in his hermitage except watch dull, useless days pass him by. Shaina had sent a letter for him to the nearest village, about two years before, hoping that it would reach him. It had. He smiled indulgently, remembering the silver saint's proposal: 

"Come back to Athens, wear the Aries Cloth, help us rebuild the magnificence of Sanctuary". 

The idea was laughable. Not that Kirai lacked the skill or power to be the next Aries Saint, quite the contrary, but it would just be pointless. No matter his power or the cloth he wore, he'd never be able to replace Mu. Quiet, wise, gentle, righteous Mu. And no matter how splendidly the temples were rebuilt, the spirit that pervaded the old Sanctuary was gone. The heroes were dead. Or at least most of them were. 

Yet now it felt wrong that he had dismissed that letter so quickly. He would not, could not be the next guardian of the First House, but maybe there was still something he could do. He didn't know what, but Athena would guide him. Maybe she had still a use for the child that ten years before had spent hours holding his own shirt over her head to shield her from the rain as she laid at the foot of the stairs that had divided death from life. The stairs of the Great Sanctuary, where his heart had chosen to serve the Goddess with his life or his death. Maybe he could still be useful. And with that simple thought he was gone, and the cold Himalayan winds swept through an empty house. 

***

Hilda Polaris woke from a fitful sleep with a barely suppressed scream of anguish. She could still see the images from her nightmare, as if they had been branded by fire into her retinas. Siegfried had been looking at her with a look of sufferance on his handsome face, and though his lips moved she hadn't been able to hear what he was saying. And his beloved features somehow blended into those of Hagen, Shido, Alberich, and all the others that had died because of her weakness. The Asgard Queen's throat erupted into a low wail of mourning. Even after all those years, she could not forgive herself. She had been the downfall of the champions of Asgard, the worthiest men of the North, the heroes sworn to protect the ice kingdom and the will of their god Odin. She wondered how the deity could still let her pray to him, or even allowed her to live at all. 

In the cold silence of the palace's night she wandered aimlessly for a long time, uncaring of the cruel chill of the stone floor under her bare feet, until she came to her sister Freya's door. Slipping in the room quietly, the queen beheld the young woman toss and turn much like she had, calling out softly to her lost Hagen, pulling on her golden hair in anguish and pain even as she slept. 

It was unbearable to watch her suffer like that. Hilda felt as if she'd done something neither man nor god would ever be able to fully forgive. Maybe she had to reconsider, maybe Odin had let her live for no other reason than force her to assess the damage she had done to everyone around her. Ten years had gone by, and both her and Freya were still not free of the shadows of the past. Nor would they ever be, she knew as much. 

Finally resolving that she couldn't stand to watch her suffer like that anymore, Hilda moved her hand to gently shake Freya out of her nightmares. The princess' aqua green eyes opened slowly, as if she were reluctant to leave her dreamscape, as fearful as it might be. 

"Hilda..." 

"You were having a nightmare, Freya" she explained quietly. 

Her sister stared at her for a long moment, as if uncomprehending, then she shook her head. 

"No, it wasn't a nightmare" the princess said after a while. "Hagen was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear him." 

Hilda was taken aback by the peculiar similarity between her sister's dream and her own. Her royal instinct of protection kicked in. Could the God Odin himself be sending them these dreams, in the guise of loved ones, trying to tell them something? And if that were the case, why were they unable to grasp the message? And, even as her mind was occupied trying explain what had to be more than mere coincidence, she suddenly realized that more was amiss. The room was pervaded by an uncanny light. 

She rushed to the window, pulling the curtains to see outside into the night. Her heart stopped cold in her chest. A great red aurora could be seen covering the sky like a mantle, but it was not of the usual magenta red, bright and cheerful like spring flowers. The color of this aurora was crimson, like freshly spilt blood. The statue of the God, bathed in that unholy light, looked as if ready to take life any moment. 

"An omen" whispered Freya, now standing at her side and watching the bloody aurora unfold in the night sky, obscuring even the stars. 

Yes, an omen, a sinister one announcing that something terrible would soon happen. What would they do, without their warriors to defend the peace that had cost so much ten years before? 

The Queen of Asgard felt a new determination forming in her heart. For the beautiful sister that stood at her side, for the memory of those who had died, for the future of those who remained, she had to be strong. Whatever was coming, she could face it. The statue of Odin, strong and unyielding against the cruel winds of the North, seemed to smile in approval. 

***

It was very well into the night when Sorrento decided he had practiced his flute long enough and that maybe it was time to get some sleep. His body guided him automatically through his evening routine, then he slipped into bed and turned off the lights. Minutes ticked away with excruciating slowness as he laid there, with his eyes wide open, his thoughts flying back to the encounter of the previous month. 

Probably out of instinct, Julian had always avoided any contact with the Kido Foundation, but the arrangements to build a new orphanage and an annexed school in Tokyo had brought the Solo Enterprises to join efforts with that great organization. A meeting between Julian and the young caretaker of the Kido Estate had been the only way to consolidate the agreement. 

The once marine general had been more than a little surprised to see the Andromeda Saint at that meeting. When the former incarnation of Poseidon had excused himself for a phone call, their topic of conversation had inevitably shifted to the facts of ten years before. Shun had looked surprised and almost disappointed to learn about Julian's amnesia, and a part of Sorrento could relate to that. He had remained to his former king's side, providing support both practical and emotional whenever the man had needed it. In fact, they had become close friends over the years, and though such a friendship should undoubtedly be cherished, it still somehow felt as less than what it should. 

During the reminiscing with the saint of Athena, it had been his turn to be surprised when hearing that not only Sea Dragon Kanon had survived the destruction of the underwater citadel, but had also atoned for the evil he had done, fighting alongside the other saints and giving his life in the war against Hades. 

Sorrento vividly recalled his last encounter with his ex commander. His mouth filled with the bitter taste of the rage he had felt back then. He had never approved of Kanon's harsh methods, and had always found his intelligence and cunning to be more a danger than an asset, even when they were still a team. Still, he had respected the North Atlantic general's great strength and ability to strive towards any goal he set his mind to with almost limitless energy. It had been such a disappointment to learn that to him everyone, including his fellow generals, were nothing but tools to attain a foolish dream of grandeur. Even Poseidon had been manoeuvred for a madman's ends. 

However, Sorrento found that deep inside he was pleased by Kanon's redemption. A part of him almost wished that the price for it hadn't been the warrior's life. He could have used exchanging a word or two with his former commander now. 

After all, Sorrento himself was no innocent, and if Kanon had found a way to gain not only forgiveness, but also the affection that was evident in Shun's eyes as he spoke about him, then maybe there was hope for him as well. Maybe one day the sins he had committed in a misguided god's name would be redeemed. 

It would have helped to have someone to share that burden, but Julian didn't remember. How would he feel, knowing that he had been the cause of the sufferance he so sought to alleviate? No, it was best for his sanity if he didn't remember at all. 

Still, Sorrento wished he could hear Poseidon's voice once more, telling him what to do with himself at least. He had spent ten years playing his flute in orphanages and charity concerts, but would that be enough? If the god he had served so devotedly told him so he could believe it, even if it seemed so insignificant when compared to the way Sea Dragon Kanon had paid for his crimes. 

However, Sorrento knew that the guidance he sought from his god was just wishful thinking. Poseidon slept the dreamless sleep the seal of Athena had imposed on him, and though his spirit had briefly awakened from slumber to aid to his former adversary during the war with Hades, it was impossible to think that he could break the force of the goddess' will without outside help, and the former marine general dared not take the risk. 

Realizing that sleep would not come to him that night, Siren Sorrento rose from his bed, discarded his silken nightwear in favor of a casual attire and, barefoot, headed for the beach near the villa. To his surprise, Julian was standing on the shore, his long hair swept by the wind that came from the ocean. When the man turned around to face him, Sorrento fully understood the meaning of the words "be careful what you wish for". Julian looked at him with the unreadable eyes of the deity. The marine general felt his knees bending and lowering to the ground almost as if they possessed a mind of their own. Over the waters, in the distance, a red moon bathed King Poseidon and Siren Sorrento in its uncanny light. 

***

Author's note: Thanks to all the people who took the time to review, even if they had to take the trouble to sign in to do it! I fixed the settings and now I'm accepting anonymous reviews as well! Eh, sorry about the vague summary, and about the slow progress of the story, but I plan for this to be kinda long, I hope I can make it worth your while! Forgive me if I keep mysterious, and for the cliff-hanger sort of ending... I'll try to update soon! ^^; Oh, in case it wasn't very clear, Kirai is none other than Kiki. I wanted to give him a name that wouldn't sound quite as childish... since his character has so much potential! So I pretended that Kiki was a sort of endearment for his real name, Kirai, used by Mu and the other saints when he was still a kid. I'm sorry if this confused or annoyed anyone! 


	3. What the Night Brings

"Panpolemos" (Global War) 

Author's warnings: This is a post-Hades fic, starting ten years after the Holy War in which Seiya and the Gold Saints died and based on both the manga and the anime. It's pretty neutral so far, but it will contain yaoi (though het will be there as well), so hit the back button if you don't know what that is or if you don't like it. Other than that, please just forgive any mistakes in grammar, English is not my mother language. On the other hand, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes concerning timeline / characters / canon facts / etc. Thanks a lot to all who take the time to read this. 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be called Athena! 

Chapter 3. What the Night Brings 

Shaina felt her patience thin out into nothing as she listened to the endless series of complaints and trivial problems Bear Saint Geki was exposing to her. Sure, the village within Sanctuary needed a more efficient well system to guarantee the supply water the Holy Temple required, and certainly it couldn't be ignored that the time for Panathenaia was approaching fast and that the arenas had to be ready in time by mid-summer to host the traditional games. 

In the past, as far as she could remember, it had been Gigas to take care of that sort of problems. She wrinkled her nose under her mask at the thought of being the replacement of such a loathsome man. And yet, if he could get the job done, so could she, and since it had to be done anyway there was no point in complaining. After all, she was virtually supporting the Sanctuary on her own shoulders. Surely the Bronze Saints helped, but they always came to her when a decision had to be made. It was ironic that a woman who had to cover her face had in the end become the caretaker of such a strongly male-oriented place. 

She smiled to herself as she caught a stray thought trying to tell her that she missed Marin. True, they had fought side to side with loyalty, and over many battles they had reached a sort of understanding, if not a real friendship. However, forgetting the old rivalry hadn't been so easy as they both had hoped, and after the war with Hades everything had fallen apart. 

With the wound of Seiya's death fresh in their hearts, the two women had grown increasingly hostile to one another, arguing on daily basis about the most trivial things. Finally, Marin had left Sanctuary with Seika and had not returned in seven years. Shaina realized now that they had both been too proud, too stubborn to let one another see their mutual grief, and this had led them both to think that they each were those who had lost the most, that the other wouldn't and couldn't understand, nor care. 

Later on, thinking about it with a clearer mind, Shaina had come to realize she was the one to be blamed the most. After all, while she had lost the man she loved, Marin had lost both her former student and her lover. Leo Aioria had been missed greatly in the last ten years. The silver saint remembered how, even before the battle between Gold and Bronze Saints at the Twelve Temples, he had always tried to bring back to Sanctuary the harmony that belonged there. He used to have a good word, a word of peace, for anyone. And, while not exactly secretive, his relationship with the Aquila Saint had always been discreet, but that didn't mean it had lacked passion or depth. Shaina cringed inwardly thinking of how much she had underestimated Marin's loss. 

Seika was an entirely different matter. She had accepted the injury of fate quietly, never really complaining that she hadn't been given the chance to see Seiya before too late. The young woman had chosen to follow Marin not because there was a superior affinity between them, or because she thought that the Ophiuchus Saint had wronged the other priestess somehow. She had simply followed the one she felt to be the most in need of a friend at that moment. Seika, though quiet and soft-spoken where her brother would have been energetic and straight-forward, was much like Seiya in any other respect. Out of desire to help she had accompanied the Aquila Saint in her voluntary exile, without really caring that she hardly even knew the woman. To Seika, Marin was simply a person in need. 

Shaina wanted to cry and curse the sky for the millionth time. Could it be that destiny had such a sick sense of humor, delivering the much-searched-for Seika directly to Sanctuary's door just when her younger brother was dying in Helisium? Sometimes the design of the stars was so puzzling it became hateful. A part of her almost resented Athena for allowing that to happen. After all, it wouldn't have been such a great effort for her to give Seiya his life back, so why hadn't she? 

She shook her head unconsciously, trying to get rid of that nearly blasphemous thought. Why should only Seiya get his life back, after all? It was selfish to think so, and unfair to Athena. The Goddess could not upset the natural balance of the world by bringing the dead back to life, no matter the loss of those involved, including herself. After all, it was no mystery the woman in Athena, the mortal within the goddess, had felt attraction, possibly even love for the headstrong young saint. 

"Shaina-san... did you hear anything I said so far?" asked Geki, breaking her musings with his rumbling voice. 

"Huh?" was her unintelligent reply. 

The sturdy warrior took that as his cue to leave the silver saint alone. Perhaps he had not come at the best of times to report about the various issues that needed her attention. 

"You are tired, Shaina-san" he said, as gently as he could, rising from the chair he occupied. "We will talk later." 

"It's not necessary..." she tried to protest weakly. Truth be told, being left alone sounded awfully appealing in that moment. 

"Shaina-san" Geki interrupted her firmly "we all know that you work hard to keep Sanctuary going. It's ok for you to take a break once in a while, we can talk about all this later. It can wait. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Alright... I'll see you then." 

Shaina marvelled at the easy victory the bronze saint had obtained. She really must be tired, she mused, to let herself be ordered about by Geki. Watching him go, she wondered if maybe a trip to the temple's library wasn't in order. Better to keep her mind occupied with something, even if she was resting. Reminiscing as she had been doing lately could do her no good. The only bother was that the library was in the Pope's rooms, at the Thirteenth House, and that meant going through all the other twelve temples. Oh, well, she could use the walk anyway, it seemed all she did lately was sitting around to get boring paperwork done. Ah, why did a place like Sanctuary even need bureaucracy? 

When she ventured outside her study, she was surprised to note that dusk had almost given in to the late spring night. Honestly, if asked, she could have sworn it couldn't have been later than five in the afternoon, while evidently it was very well past that time. As she slowly walked the path to the Aries Temple, darkness engulfed the Sanctuary and the stars twinkled into sight one by one. The moon, still below the horizon, couldn't obliterate their light, and the heavenly fires seemed to burn with peculiar fierceness that night. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and taking the first step up, the Ophiuchus Saint was taken by a sudden chill in spite of the season's warm air. She briefly wondered if she wasn't perhaps letting her imagination run away with her, but when she lifted her eyes to the temple above she understood the reason of the cold that had overcome not only her body, but her heart as well. 

From within the First House, a faint golden glow poured into the night air. Shaina's mind spun as she identified the cosmo that was the origin of that soft light. All the melancholic thoughts of short before were swept away as her warrior's instincts kicked in. 

It wasn't possible. Or if it was, it meant something was wrong with the world. Not giving herself the time to hesitate, true to her duty to assess any possible threat to Sanctuary, she flew up the stairs, a green blur in motion. When she stood at the top of the first fly, the man in front of her open his eyes slowly, as if waking from deep slumber. 

"Ophiuchus Shaina?" asked Aries Mu, puzzled. 

The woman stood on guard, not ready to trust her eyes just yet. Last time someone had come back from the dead it had been bad news for everyone, and if that was the case again she would do all she could to send Mu back where he belonged, friend or not. However, even if the gold saint didn't wear his cloth, safely kept into Athena's sanctum at the top of the mountain, she didn't feel any less intimidated. If worse came to worse and she had to fight Mu, or whoever had taken his form, he would still be a formidable opponent. The cosmo she had sensed before was extremely powerful, regardless of whom it belonged to. 

"I don't know who you are" she addressed him, trying to sound much calmer than she really felt "but you could have tried a better disguise. Aries Mu is dead, everybody in Sanctuary knows that. Show your true form and state your business, impostor!" 

The man simply blinked, then looked down at his hands and touched his forearms, as if to assess the solidity of his own body, and subsequently palmed his chest, searching for the heartbeat that had to be within. His amethyst eyes widened visibly, and his features shaped into an expression of surprise and distress. It was much out of character for Mu to look so lost, yet Shaina couldn't bring herself to think that he was merely feigning surprise to throw her off balance. Could it be the real Aries Saint standing in front of her? 

"Mu? Is that really you?" she asked tentatively, even as she kept alert. 

"What happened? I remember... I remember I shouldn't be here. I remember dying as we tried to breach the Wall of Tears... what happened? How can I... ?" 

Sensing no threat coming from the man, Shaina walked closer and stood a few steps away from him. Now that her suspicions about his identity were dissipating, she desperately wanted to believe that this would be a gratuitous miracle, with no strings attached. She also knew it wasn't possible. 

"I don't know what's happening, Mu... but as much as I am happy to see you again, I think we should go see Athena immediately. I'm afraid something is about to happen." 

Regaining his composure quickly, the gold saint nodded gravely and, with Shaina at his side, traversed the First House and started up the stairs to the following one. There, another surprise greeted them both. Running down the steps was none other than Taurus Aldebaran, also wearing no cloth, with a puzzled look on his face. 

"Shaina, Mu!" he exclaimed, partially relieved to see that he was not alone. "What is going on? Mu, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we..." 

"Be dead? Yes, my friend, we should" Mu confirmed. 

He wished there was anything he could tell his fellow saint to ease the worry which so plainly showed through his troubled expression, but since any reassurance would have been hollow under the circumstances he merely exposed the course of action to be taken. 

"That's why we have to go up to see Athena. Only she can unravel this mystery." 

The colossal warrior nodded, following them back through the Taurus Temple. 

"Shouldn't we hurry?" he asked after a while, while they climbed the stairs to Gemini, seeing that his two companions had considerably slowed down their pace. 

"I am not at ease with what we may find in the next house, or in the following ones, Aldebaran" replied Mu seriously "and I want to make sure nobody is following us. You understand that our resurrection cannot be natural." 

The other gold saint acknowledged the truth in those words with a small nod, then an eerie silence fell on them, and no one dared to break it. When they entered the Third Temple they were only partially surprised to see the prone figure laying on the stone floor. Shaina stopped Mu's hand before he could shake Gemini Saga awake. 

"Are you sure it is a wise idea?" she asked, plainly worried. 

The guardian of the First House nodded. 

"Saga is no longer a threat to us" he said serenely, trying to convey to her how much he trusted the man laying before them. 

Without any outside intervention, however, Saga slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the three saints looking down at him. He stood up and addressed them a questioning look. 

"Something is wrong, Saga" explained Mu, right to the point. "So far it's sure that the three of us have been resurrected, and certainly not by Athena. I'm also afraid that more surprises await us as we go up to see the Goddess." 

The Gemini Saint nodded silently and followed his companions out of the temple. As foreseen, in each temple they found the respective guardian. All of them had as last memory their desperate attempt to break down the Wall of Tears, and then they all had woken up to their restored temples, almost as if nothing had happened. When Shaka joined the others, not bothering to keep his eyes closed in the growing distress of the situation which managed to touch even him, he sought council with Death Mask, the saint that shared with him the power to open the gates of Hades for their opponents. 

"Did you feel anything odd?" he enquired simply, knowing the other would understand. 

The guardian of the Fourth House nodded. 

"If you qualify nothing as odd, then I did. Because that's what I felt, and what I feel right now. Absolutely nothing. Either the power we had has been taken from us, or Hades simply doesn't exist anymore. I'd say the latter is more likely. After all, if the world is still here and the stars are shining outside, it must mean that those bronze brats got the job done and killed Hades." 

"That's what happened" confirmed Shaina. "At the cost of Seiya's life." 

A stunned silence fell on the protectors of Athena as they processed that piece of information. Only Death Mask seemed unaffected. 

"And the big deal is...? It's not as if nobody else died during that war. A few even died as second time" he said pointedly. 

Shaka saw Aioria open his mouth, probably with the intent to tell the Cancer Saint something about respect for their companions who had saved the world, so he quickly stepped in to save all of them the time. The last thing they needed was to start arguing. And in truth, though Death Mask had certainly a peculiar way to express his feelings, he really didn't look any happier than anyone among them. 

"What you say about Hades confirms my perceptions, but we should hurry now. It is imperative that we talk to Athena as soon as possible." 

At the door of the Libra Temple, Dokho was waiting for them to arrive. No one spoke, and they went on in silence. It came as a little surprise, at that point, when they found Milo in the Eighth House, but no one imagined or was prepared for what they found in the ninth. 

***

Author's notes: Well, finally something seems to get moving, ne? I know, I know, it's been done before, but I'll try to make their resurrection plausible, k? Or as plausible as things can get in the StS universe anyway. Please bear with me, I want to involve as many characters as possible in this. Maybe it will backfire horribly, but I want to give it a try! Oh, don't worry about Poseidon, you will soon hear from him again, and same is for the Bronzies. 

For Seri: Which character is not clear to you? I didn't involve any original character so far... and I probably won't, not as main heroes at least. As the head warning says, this fic is based on both the manga, which I have read, and the anime, which I have seen in its unedited version. In case you were referring to Hilda and Freya and all the other charas mentioned in the second part of second chapter, they are all from the Asgard Saga, which is only in the anime. If I guessed right, it would be too long to explain what that is about here. Try to look on the web, I'm sure you'll find some good StS sites which will have the info you seek. 


	4. The Face of Sin, The Hand of Justice

"Panpolemos" (Global War) 

Author's warnings: This is a post-Hades fic, starting ten years after the Holy War in which Seiya and the Gold Saints died and based on both the manga and the anime. It's pretty neutral so far, but it will contain yaoi (though het will be there as well), so hit the back button if you don't know what that is or if you don't like it. Other than that, please just forgive any mistakes in grammar, English is not my mother language. On the other hand, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes concerning timeline / characters / canon facts / etc. Thanks a lot to all who take the time to read this. 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be called Athena! 

Chapter 4. The Face of Sin, The Hand of Justice 

Sagittarius Gold Saint Aioros was a man that left his mark, everybody in the room knew at least that much. Two of the other guardians, however, had fallen deeper into the enchantment woven by his figure through the simple act of standing in front of them. The first was Leo Aioria, incredulous of finding his older brother at the Ninth House, no matter how logical it was to anticipate his presence there in the light of the recent events. The other was Gemini Saga, who was basically paralysed in both thought and motion by the unexpected appearance of the man who had been in turn his friend and rival, and his archenemy. 

Aioros was surprised just like everybody else, probably even more, considering he had only a vague notion of the events following his own death. When his eyes settled on Saga, however, his expression of wonder changed considerably. The rest of the world ceased to exist for him then. The warrior's honest, usually benevolent eyes filled with untamed rage. 

Before anyone could guess his actions, the Sagittarius Saint darted forward at the speed of light, hitting Saga square in his stomach like he had done twenty-three years before. And, just like then, the other man flew backwards, hitting a stone wall on the far end of the room. 

"Traitor!" Aioros screamed, charging again and ramming his enemy's body with a set of powerful blows, which generated sickening sounds as they impacted Saga's flesh, protected only by the thin layer of his clothes. 

The audience held their breath as the terrible scene went on. They were frozen in surprise and genuine fear. Nobody had ever seen Aioros so utterly beyond himself. 

"How dare you?! How dare you still show your despicable face among these sacred walls, how dare you show your face to me?!" the Sagittarius Saint roared, taking swing after swing at Saga's slumped form, unable to stop the searing anger that coursed through his veins. 

From the distance he could sense Athena's cosmo, peaceful and warm, stretching majestically over Sanctuary. The certainty of her well being, however, left him now at the mercy of his own emotions. Aioros' heart was overwhelmed by grief, the grief of a man horribly betrayed by one of his closest friends. It hurt. It hurt too much. The more he remembered how much he'd admired Saga in the past, the more he felt his anger mounting. For the first time in his life, the warrior thought he truly wanted to kill someone. Perhaps, if he did, that horrible pain would leave him, the sense of defeat would abate, and he could forget that he ever knew Gemini Saga. 

"I'll kill you" he spat vehemently. "I will, if that's the last thing I do! I'll right the wrong you did with your death!" 

And on and on he hit Saga, angrily swallowing the tears that formed in his eyes. 

The Gemini Saint bowed his head, hiding tears of his own as the blows rained upon him opened wounds which went beyond physical. His heart wept in horror and mourning at the sight of the corruption he had caused with his atrocious and vile actions. He had transformed Aioros - compassionate, generous Aioros - into this merciless executioner, unable to think past his fury, hungry for blood. He had contaminated the purest man he had ever known. He convinced himself that if all the other sins smearing his soul could be forgiven, this one could not. He did not deserve a second life, no matter how short. 

Saga abandoned himself to the beating, relaxed his tensed muscles and let each and every blow reach its target, welcoming the pain he felt as the only tangible proof that he was still a man, in spite of the repugnant soul hosted in his body. He would pay for his betrayal with this second death, and then… then the inconceivable would happen, and his just punishment would become Aioros' sin, a sin of bloodshed like his own. Struck by that appalling realization, Gemini raised his eyes and turned a pleading look to the other saints, asking help not for himself, but for the man whose soul could still be saved. 

The first one to break from his stupor was Dokho, which promptly decided it was time to step between them, before something irreparable happened. 

"Aioros" he called. "Please, stop. It is neither the time nor the place." 

"Isn't it?" the other saint replied, outraged. "And who is saying so anyway? Who are you?" 

"I am Libra Dokho" said Roshi, walking over to them and taking hold of the other guardian's wrist. "Stop, Aioros. Don't you see that Saga is not returning your attack? He's not even defending himself. Besides, we have more urgent matters to take care of, at present." 

Those words had a sudden calming effect on him. Hitting someone who wouldn't defend himself, no matter the hatred he felt for that person, was something that made his insides turn. A coward's act. It was easy to hold back when that simple truth pierced the veil of inhuman anger that had descended upon him. He looked at Saga, fallen to his knees in front of him, but he didn't like the turmoil of emotions that sight evoked, now that his anger had abated. Perhaps it was better to turn his mind to other things for the moment. 

Moreover, from the deadly earnestness of the man who had stopped his fist he could tell that a new threat was pressing in. No, now was not the time. He turned his back to Saga and tried to sort out the situation in his mind. He had more than a few questions to ask the young-looking man who claimed to be the over two hundred years old Libra Saint, but when his eyes settled on the other men in the room all thoughts fled him. Aioros' eyes locked onto the pained face of one of the onlookers. The years had changed his look from a boy's to a man's, but he knew at once who that was. 

"Aioria?" he whispered, losing suddenly all interest in anything but his younger brother. 

"Aioros" his sibling replied, with a cold edge to his voice that nobody was expecting. 

"You... you have grown..." 

"So I have." 

Something held the Leo Saint back, forbidding that he rushed in the other's arms, as much as he wanted to. He recognized his pain as a selfish, childish one, but all he could think about was that Aioros' first and foremost concern had been launching himself at his enemy, not even noticing his own brother standing a mere step away. 

Also, a part of him recalled too vividly the pain of his loss, when Aioros had died. They had shared a deep bond in the past, but during the long years spent in exile believing his brother a traitor of Sanctuary, he had been forced to ignore how deep their connection was, lest it drive him mad with grief. 

What would they do now, if this new life they had been granted was ephemeral? What if it was just delusion? And even if it wasn't, with a new war threatening to break out there was still a chance that death would separate them once more. No, he couldn't take the risk of growing attached all over again. It was insane. 

"We have to get to Athena's temple" he explained sternly, earning more than one surprised look from the other saints. "All else will have to wait." 

Nobody missed the consternated expression on the older brother's face, but the truth in Aioria's words couldn't be argued with. If an attack was imminent, they couldn't afford the luxury of giving in to sentimentality. 

In that moment, Saga was slowly getting up from the floor, wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth with his shirt sleeve. The Gemini Saint walked back to rejoin the rest of the group, betraying the pain he felt only with a slight limp. Mu touched his abdomen with gentle fingers, stopping the internal bleeding with his psychokinetic powers. 

"Are you alright?" the Aries Saint asked. 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Are you sure?" 

Saga had to fight a new wave of emotion when he read understanding in the younger man's eyes. Mu's solidarity reminded him of a few things. He was still a saint, regardless of his past actions or Aioros' opinion on the subject, and he couldn't abandon his comrades just when a possible new danger threatened Athena. He couldn't desert the Goddess, even to pay for his crimes. Expiation was better left to a later time, when he could afford to think about himself. There were more important things now. 

"I've survived worse" he said, attempting a faint smile. "Let's hurry up." 

"Yes, let's" Milo agreed with emphasis, starting towards the exit of the Ninth House. 

***

Though outwardly she betrayed nothing of it, inside Hilda was terrified. She schooled her features into a stern expression, while at the same time her heart elevated a fervent prayer for the protector of the North to save his people from the threat before her. 

"You are not welcome here, Lord of the Oceans" she stated, addressing the god that had come to her in the guise of a man. "Odin is the only sire of this lands, this was ascertained ten years ago. Be gone." 

"My lord Poseidon comes in peace, Your Majesty" Siren Sorrento replied evenly, silently conveying to her that they would not leave without being heard. 

The Queen of Asgard barely suppressed laughter. How could they claim to be coming in peace, after what they had done? The men standing in her throne room wore plain southerner's outfits, and from a superficial point of view they didn't appear very dangerous, but she knew better. The cosmic aura of Poseidon swirled around the taller man like the turbulent waves of the endless ocean. His power was so vast she couldn't even think of a way to fight him. 

Julian, or rather the divine essence in his body, decided it was time to speak for himself. 

"Quiet your fears, Queen of Asgard. I am no longer interested in domination of the mainland, or annihilation of mankind. It was foolish of me to indulge in the thoughts of conquest which moved my actions ten years ago. I have caused you and your people great sufferance. I deeply regret that." 

She wanted to ridicule him for thinking that he could fool her twice, but the priestess within her suggested that she tried the way of caution. After all, in the remote possibility that Poseidon was sincere, it wasn't wise to disrespect a god. 

"Forgive me for saying so, but it is hard for us to trust you on your word, Lord Poseidon. I am sure you understand why. Perhaps, if you could explain what brings you here now...?" 

"I merely wish to ask a question concerning the access to my citadel that lies within your domain. It is the only viable entrance to those who are not under my protection and I would like to know if, to your knowledge, anyone has used it." the sea king explained patiently. 

"The place is forbidden to anyone, and it is under heavy guard. No one had entered it, and neither will you, Lord Poseidon" Hilda replied. "We cannot let you pass, especially now. The sky was covered by a crimson aurora last week. It is an omen of doom. We cannot give you access to your realm under the circumstances." 

"Hilda of Polaris..." he sighed indulgently, shaking his head. "I can access my citadel from any shore on the planet. My question concerns possible intruders. I have been freed from the imprisonment Athena imposed to me. My temple, destroyed ten years ago by the saints of the Goddess, has been restored by an alien force, the same that removed the seal which forced me into slumber. I need to investigate the matter, and I wanted to warn you about the possible danger. I cannot prove my honesty to you. You will have to trust my word. Something is amiss, and I am sensing distress coming from Athens even as we speak. As soon as I have assessed the causes of what is happening, I shall join forces with Athena to face whatever is coming. That is my only intent." 

Hilda remained silent, pondering the situation and Poseidon's words. Nothing indicated treachery on his part, but she couldn't stake her people's safety on it. Still, even if he had some secret plan, she couldn't find any possible reason why he would come to her with such a question. 

She studied him intensely, trying to figure out if he was hiding something, but his face, for all its beauty, was unreadable. In the meantime, the queen was approached by an attendant, telling her that other visitors had insistently requested an audience. They claimed, he relayed, that they knew Lord Poseidon was there, and that they needed to see him as well as Hilda. The queen ordered to let them in, and to alert all the palace's men-at-arms. The attendant slipped away silently as he had entered. 

"Perhaps more light will be shed on this mystery" Hilda said then aloud. "There are other guests who wish to hold conference with us both. I gave the word to let them in." 

What finally convinced Hilda of Poseidon's good faith was the look of utter surprise that painted both his and Sorrento's face as the announced visitors came through the door of the throne room. That surprised mirrored her own, for she recognized the golden scales of the Marine Generals from the tales of legend. 

The five men knelt before their god in a mute renewal of the oath of loyalty they had taken ten years before, then it was their turn to be shocked when Julian spoke. 

"How is this possible?" he whispered in wonder. "How can you be standing before me? Death had taken you all from me. How can this be?" 

"Do you mean it is not your will which granted us new life, my sovereign?" asked Seahorse Baian, standing in time with the others. "When we felt your cosmo heading for Asgard, we rushed here to meet you, thinking you had a new task for us..." 

Poseidon shook his head pensively, retiring within himself to meditate on the unexpected turn of events. Meanwhile, Sorrento filled his companions in on the facts of the last few days, and told them precisely how much time had passed since their death. 

Hilda remained quiet, listening to the tale of how suddenly and mysteriously the Sea King had awakened a week before, the same night she had seen the red aurora in the sky above Asgard. In spite of the coincidence, she didn't believe the obscure omen concerned the return of the ocean god. Ten years ago she had received no warning before being enslaved to Poseidon's will. No, there had to be something more, she knew it. 

"It seems that my visit here has proved fruitful, in a way" the god said meantime, emerging from his meditation. "I take my leave of you, Queen of Asgard. I shall travel to Athens to hold council with Athena. Together, we'll try to understand what is happening and prepare ourselves for a war, if indeed there will be one. Farewell, Hilda of Polaris." 

"Wait, please" she said automatically. "Isn't there anything Asgard can do?" 

"Hold on to your peace and pray to your god, Queen of the North. I hope his help will not be needed." 

Swiftly like they had come, they were all gone, and Hilda was left to an empty room. She deposited her insignia and retired to her chambers, where she tried to rest. She rinsed her face with water warmed over the fire of the hearth and slipped into a nightgown, resolving to get some sleep. What had happened was too much to take in all at once, and she was only human. After all, peace would last until the next day. 

She understood the naivety of her belief as Freya burst through the door of her bedroom, almost incoherent with an odd mixture of exaltation and fear. The princess, unable to utter an intelligible sentence, after several attempts to speak simply took her by the arm and led her outside, to the altar of Odin. Eight silent figures stood there in the dark, surrounded by an unnatural quiet. 

***

Author's notes: This chappie was a bit harder to write than the rest, probably because it's not very easy to handle scenes with many characters in them... Oh, well, I brought it onto myself, didn't I? I hope it didn't come out too forced, or implausible. I promise I will explain, in time, how it is possible that all of the dead saints/generals/whatever are coming back. Of course, the real reason is that I wanted all these marvellous charas to toy with, but I do have a "plot" reason as well. Again I'll have to ask you to be patient. It won't come out for a while yet. Please, review? 


	5. All Returned to Me

"Panpolemos" (Global War)

Author's warnings: This is a post-Hades fic, starting ten years after the Holy War in which Seiya and the Gold Saints died and based on both the manga and the anime. It's pretty neutral so far, but it will contain yaoi (though het will be there as well), so hit the back button if you don't know what that is or if you don't like it. Other than that, please just forgive any mistakes in grammar, English is not my mother language. On the other hand, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes concerning timeline / characters / canon facts / etc. Thanks a lot to all who take the time to read this. 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be called Athena!

Chapter 5. All Returned to Me

Hyoga shook Shun awake. His friend opened his eyes lazily, blinking a few times to clear his vision. In a moment, however, he came to full awareness and inspected the Cygnus Saint's face closely to understand if he felt the same things he did. 

Hyoga simply pointed to the airplane's window at their side. Shun leant towards the small glass, touching it with his forehead as he looked down. So did Shiryu and Ikki, sitting right behind them.

"The Black Sea…" he whispered quietly, contemplating the dark expanse of water beneath them.

"We're almost there" Hyoga confirmed. 

His tone didn't convey any of the anticipation they all had felt when boarding the plane. It was unfortunate that they had to switch flights in Instanbul and wouldn't arrive in Athens until the next morning. Even from the distance, they could pick up more than a few unexpected cosmo disturbances. Nothing too alarming, but enough to make them tense.

Leaning back in his sit, Hyoga crossed his arms and waited.

***

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Aquarius Camus bit back a brusque reply, trying to understand Milo's anxiety. The last time they had seen each other, during the war against Hades, the Scorpio Saint's fingers had been around his throat while Athena's body was falling, apparently lifeless, to the ground. Not really the best of outcomes for friends' reunions. 

Milo knew now that Camus' defection to Hades had been only a ruse, but while the Aquarius Saint was glad his companion didn't consider him a traitor anymore, he felt that returning to their old game of pushing and shoving required an energy he no longer possessed. Their friendship had always been as awkward as it was sincere. Milo was a man of strong feelings. Too strong for Camus' comfort. 

He shook his head, silently berating himself for losing his focus. Now was not the time to think about his relationship with Scorpio. The twelve revived Gold Saints and Shaina were climbing the stairs to the Pope's temple to reach Athena, and the only thing remotely reassuring was the awareness of her gentle, quiet cosmo reaching them from the distance. Everything else was so wrong and out of place he almost wanted to laugh. How vain, how childish of him to ponder the future of his social life while there was no guarantee whatsoever that such a future even existed! 

"I am fine, Milo, I assure you" he replied seriously, trying not to let the others overhear their conversation. "Please, mind the situation at hand now."

The Scorpio Saint made a noise of acknowledgement, but it sounded miserable at best. Camus turned to look at him, and saw only the shadows the other man's bangs concealing his face in the dim light. Regretting the chilly tone of his words, he thought about saying something that would comfort his friend, but he didn't have the time.

They had passed the Thirteenth House and were now entering Athena's temple. There wasn't even a single torch burning, and only the light of the moon rising over the horizon and filtering through the temple's windows allowed them to see one another and their surroundings. Still, it was enough.

Suddenly Mu, Dokho, Saga and Aioria, who walked ahead of everybody else, let out audible gasps and stopped dead on their tracks. The rest of the group followed the direction of their astonished stares.

The scene displayed before them possessed an arcane beauty. Athena was laying on the altar, apparently asleep, and three male figures were resting side by side against the carved stone, with their heads placed at Goddess' right side. Anyone could recognize at least two of them. Apparently the wave of resurrections had missed no one. 

"Seiya" murmured Shaina, breaking the uncanny silence.

The silver saint was torn between the desire of rushing to his side and the anger she had felt mounting inside herself since the beginning of that absurd night. Who was doing this, who was tearing the dead away from the peace they deserved? Who was playing so cruelly with all their hearts, giving them this illusionary miracle?

Everybody was still too shocked to move when one of the other two men resting at the foot of Athena's altar rose and looked around with eyes filled of the kind of surprise that had become too well known to everyone else.

"Where… Athena? What the…"

Aioros stared at the one who had just awakened, wondering if he wasn't perhaps going insane. Saga was still standing to his left, he could see him even if he kept looking at his double who was slowly approaching them. No one else showed great surprise, however, the Sagittarius Saint noted. There had to be a rational explanation, but before he could ask the Saga look-alike spoke.

"It's good to see you all here, but can anyone tell me what is going on? It doesn't feel like I should be alive."

"Kanon" the Gemini Saint breathed softly. 

The two men, identical from head to toe, gazed intensely into one another's eyes for a long moment. They both realized the absurdity of the situation and the urgent need to find an explanation, but all concerns were momentarily swept aside as each of their cosmos reached out to the other's, creating a connection deeper and more intoxicating than any physical embrace. 

Saga forgot for a moment about Aioros' earlier rage and present look of incredulity. In fact, he forgot about anything at all as Kanon closed the distance between them, taking his brother's hand in his own. During the war with Hades they had only met for the briefest moment, and the situation hadn't allowed them to even exchange a word. There was so much to be said, but words failed them both. Before they could even attempt to find any, they were suddenly returned to reality.

"Saga, Kanon" Dokho called, reluctantly breaking them out of their trance. "I am sorry, but your personal feelings will have to wait. Let's wake Athena and the others. We need their help."

The echo of his words still hadn't faded that Shaina and Mu shot forward, rushing to the side of the altar where Seiya and Shion laid.

Seiya was the first to regain his senses. When his chocolate brown eyes focused on the well known mask, he smiled faintly. 

"Shaina…"

Only repeating Dokho's recent words in her head like a mantra she managed to stop herself from crushing him to her chest. It was true, their personal feelings would have to wait. 

"Seiya… how much do you remember?" she asked, helping him up.

"Not much… except that… Hey, wait! I'm sure that Hades… I was dead, wasn't I?" he questioned incredulously, touching his chest just where according to his memories the Underworld King had buried his sword almost to the hilt.

The silver saint nodded gravely.

"Yes, Seiya. You, like everyone in this room except for me and Saori, have been dead for ten years now."

The young warrior blinked, trying to take in that piece of information. Ten years? It couldn't be! In fact, he was about to ask if she had gone crazy, but when his eyes scouted the room he could see for himself that her words were true.

All the Gold Saints were there, including Aioros. He'd seen the man only once, for a brief moment, before the Gold Saints knocked a hole into the Wall of Tears, but his was not a face easily forgotten. Saori's figure, still motionless on the altar stone, confirmed that a good deal of time had elapsed. No longer the young girl he remembered, she had become a woman of such great beauty he could certainly believe now, if he hadn't before, that she was a goddess. 

Shion, who had awakened immediately after him and had been filled in by Mu about the situation, spared no time in reclaiming the assembly's attention.

"Please hear me, saints of Athena" he said, raising his voice. "Does any of you have to contribute any information in addition to what Mu is telling me?"

The warriors shook their heads helplessly. Nodding his understanding, Shion turned his back to them and gently spoke the Goddess' name.

"Athena."

As if a spell had been unravelled by the simple call, the sleeping woman stirred and slowly rose from the altar. Her eyes blurred with tears as they took in one by one the figures standing before her. All unfailingly knelt in front of her, and for a moment the saints felt truly like part of the myth. 

Saori drank in the sight, feeling the life she had almost forsaken returning to her spontaneously. Athena's spirit flared up in her heart, the desire to lose herself in dreamless sleep forgotten as she beheld her saints. If they only knew, she thought fondly. If they only knew that it was not she to lend them strength, but that the opposite was true! It was for them, who stood for and represented everything beautiful and good in humanity, that she could find the strength of will to endure the horror of the battles she had fought one reincarnation after the other. 

Shion knew he was still her emissary on Earth when he felt the deep emotion radiating from her. Their cosmos were as attuned as they had ever been. He almost abandoned the idea to break the solemnity of that moment, but there were too many things out of place, starting with the surprise housed in the Goddess' eyes, which only confirmed what they all had feared. Reluctantly, he raised and spoke his concerns.

"Athena" he started "though I am pleased and grateful to see you, I am at a loss as how to explain our presence here. Have you called us back from the valley of death? Have you a new task for your saints?"

To no one's surprise she shook her head silently, confirming what they all knew within their hearts. Only in that moment, however, she seemed to realize the magnitude of what had happened. Her brow furrowed, and her expression became one of worry and deep concentration.

"Please, Shion, tell me what has happened. I know I have not called you back from the dead. As much as I would have wanted to, it is not my place to do this sort of things. I perceive no immediate threat, but it is obvious that whoever returned you all to me is very powerful. I would like to hope that a higher deity has granted me the joy of having you all back at my side, but somehow I feel that a price will be demanded for this miracle."

The Holy Father nodded gravely.

"We also have not found any immediate cause of alarm, except for the oddity of the situation, but it might be worth mentioning that both Shaka and Death Mask feel that their connections to the underworld have been severed."

"That is because Hades was defeated" she explained, confirming Shaina's words. "The Underworld collapsed when he… or rather, his body, died. I don't know what became of his soul, his essence, but I am positive that if his conscience remains, it must be very weak now."

"So it is safe to exclude his involvement in the present situation?" Shion asked.

"I believe so. We will have to look deeply into this matter... but first of all, since we are all gathered here, let me thank you properly for all you have done for me. You sacrificed yourselves more than any man should be allowed to, for the sake of this world and for mine. I feel utterly inadequate as your friend, let alone your guide or your goddess."

Every pair of eyes in the room filled with tears as Athena humbly bowed to them in a gesture of gratitude. 

"Athena" Shion replied solemnly, knowing he was speaking everybody's feelings, "if we are worthy of praise, it is only because you inspire us and lend strength to our hearts. If we accomplished anything remarkable it is only because you acted through us. We can only hope to be able to serve you just as well in the future." 

The complete silence that followed the Pope's words was suddenly broken by a faint sound, as of someone releasing a breath held for too long. The saints looked around in alarm.

"So we were followed, after all" Aphrodite murmured, his eyes moving to look between two pillars at his right. "Reveal yourself, intruder. You cannot conceal your presence anymore."

The other warriors turned to face the direction indicated by the Pisces Saint. Nobody had sensed a presence behind them. They were understandably unsettled to discover that whoever had followed them could hide himself so well.

"Relax, it's just me" a voice replied hurriedly, as a human form blinked into sight apparently out of nothing. The man was smiling, but his lips seemed to tremble slightly, and his blue eyes held a joy so intense he seemed ready to start crying any moment.

He didn't look dangerous. In fact, anyone could say he looked familiar, but only Athena recognized him immediately.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. You've grown so much, Kiki… or should I call you Kirai?"

The young man knelt in front of Saori, paying his respects.

"I am sorry I have been away for so long, milady. I am here to serve."

She nodded gently and extended her hand to beckon him back to his feet. With the same hand, she directed him to turn around and face the congress of saints. 

"Kiki" whispered Mu incredulously, his mind spinning. 

Not really willing to wait for him to come out of his stupor, Kirai simply flung himself at the Aries Saint. Mu's arms moved automatically, welcoming the unfamiliar form of his younger brother. He could certainly recognize both the main traits of his appearance and his cosmo, but it took him a moment to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. When reality finally set in his embrace tightened, becoming almost hurtful for them both. He couldn't recall ever feeling relief and joy so intense. It was agony to think that such a marvellous gift could be part of an enemy's plot.

Kirai returned the fierce hold, whispering in Mu's ear something nobody else understood. The tone, however, was gentle and reassuring, and it made the Aries Saint regain his self-control. Slowly, their bodies separated from one another, though their hands remained entwined. Together they turned to Athena, who smiled gently at them, completing the blessing they both felt to have received.

***

Author's note: Hugh, terribly slow as always… No particular notes for this chapter, except it was a pain since I went over it 1000 times… Oh, I almost forgot (bad me)… I would like to thank Animom for her support. It is truly invigorating to have such a talented writer give you so many nice reviews. Go check out her fic "Intermezzo", you will meet the best Mu you'll ever see in fanfiction!


	6. Not Alone

"Panpolemos" (Global War)

Author's warnings: This is a post-Hades fic, starting ten years after the Holy War in which Seiya and the Gold Saints died and based on both the manga and the anime. It's pretty neutral so far, but it will contain yaoi (though het will be there as well), so hit the back button if you don't know what that is or if you don't like it. Other than that, please just forgive any mistakes in grammar, English is not my mother language. On the other hand, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes concerning timeline / characters / canon facts / etc. Thanks a lot to all who take the time to read this.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be called Athena!

Chapter 6. Not Alone

Seiya's eyes travelled from Saori to Kiki to finally settle on Shaina. All of them had changed, which was obvious in consideration of the years that had gone by. He was conscious that even Mu's brother looked now older than he did. He felt as if he had been left behind. His mind inevitably called up the memory of the other Bronze Saints. Were could they be? Were they well? Had they changed so much too? And what in the name of Athena was going on?

His sadness fell away from him when his mind concentrated on the core of the matter. What were they all doing here? Shion, the Gold Saints, even Kanon and Aioros… Not to mention himself! They were all supposed to be dead. Not that he minded being alive, but he trembled thinking of the power of the entity that had brought them back to life. Even Hades, lord of the Underworld, had asked for the dead saints' allegiance before restoring them, and the resuscitated warriors had however been under a very strict contract with the deity. Their new opponent instead, whoever he was, didn't seem bothered that the warriors raised from death by his will could turn against him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Shion, once more reclaiming everybody's attention.

"We all agree that it is imperative to figure out what is happening. However, while we decide the best course of action to be taken, I would suggest to arrange Sanctuary's defences. With your consent, Athena?"

Saori nodded, regretting that they had to return to their duties so soon. The Holy War had to be a very recent memory for them, and if their bodies bore no sign of the fight, their hearts certainly did.

"It would be wise to do so. I hope they will not be necessary, but… I don't remember anything like this ever happening, in any of my previous lives. I don't understand."

"Perhaps you could attempt to star-gaze, Holy Father" Aldebaran suggested, addressing the man with the deference due to his position, which was evidently recognized by everyone in spite of Shion's youthful appearance.

"I'm afraid that cannot be done anymore" Shion replied.

"Why?" the Sagittarius Saint asked, surprised and alarmed.

"The temple at Star Hill has been… tainted" the Pope explained hesitantly.

Aioros understood what that meant seeing Saga cringe visibly at the word "tainted". Shion's murder had been perpetrated on Star Hill. He still could not believe that Gemini would go to such lengths for an insane dream of power. That was not the man he knew. But could he claim he knew him at all, after what had happened? In fact, with the time elapsed since his death, basically everyone in the room was a complete stranger to him, including his own brother.

"There is still something we can do."

Everyone turned to Dokho, who quickly explained his idea.

"We could consult the Oracle of Delphi. It's been a long time since anyone did, but the Pythia should still be there. With you permission, Athena, I would leave immediately."

Saori looked pensive for a moment, then shook her head. She wasn't sure it was wise to inform Apollo's priestess of their present predicament, but there was little choice left. In any case, she still didn't want Libra rush into action immediately. They all needed to let their emotions settle, so that they may be able to think more clearly and thus act more effectively. Besides, she had seen the momentary grief passing over Seiya's features, and had easily understood its reasons. She had to do something about the disparity separating him and Aioros from their companions.

"Please, take at least this night to rest. The Oracle isn't very far in any case. You can leave in the morning, but not alone. It will be safer to have someone travel with you."

Surprising more than a few Death Mask stepped forward, offering himself as escort.

"I would accompany you, Libra, if you and Athena allow it."

Both the interrogated parties nodded their consent. The Gold Saints were about to take their leave and go back to their respective temples to stand guard against any possible danger, but Saori stopped them.

"Do not go yet. Aioros… please come forth."

The Sagittarius Saint obeyed promptly, kneeling in front of the Goddess he remembered only as an infant. His heart was pervaded by warmth and contentment as her cosmo gently brushed his own, filling him with peace. She was the light that dissipated all shadows without blinding, justice that righted wrongs without punishing. She was the embodiment of hope and love, and life. And when she smiled gently, curing him of all resentments and uncertainties, it was like being born a second time.

"You have done so much for me, Aioros…" she spoke softly. "I think I should do something for you in return… and for Seiya, as well. Seiya, please come closer."

While the Pegasus Saint complied, both men stared at Athena, uncomprehending.

"Saori-san, there is nothing you have to do…"

Seiya's words died in his mouth as he felt her energy engulf him like a protective cocoon. For a long moment the world was lost to him, and all he knew was peace and joy. It was only when Athena's cosmo retreated from him that he realized what she had done.

At his side, Aioros no longer had the look of an adolescent, but that of a man in his late twenties. From the way Shaina was transfixed, he guessed that something similar had happened to him.

"I believed Aioria would be disoriented, having a teenage-looking older brother" she explained, smiling with complicity. "And you, Seiya… your friends and comrades of so many battles have grown into men since you last saw them. I am sure you wanted to be level with them."

Both men nodded, grateful and comforted that the Goddess they had offered all of themselves to knew them so intimately. Close to the deity as no other was, their hearts swelled with love that resembled no form of love known to man. In that solemn moment, they knew they would once more surpass the limits of humanity for her sake, regardless of whom they had to face.

* * *

Dawn rose over Cape Sounion, lending shape to the promontory and the ancient ruins surmounting it. In the secret chamber beneath the temple of Poseidon, once the most important place of worship of the deity on mainland, the Marine Generals stood in silence after Poseidon was done speaking. Nobody could find anything worth replying to the God's apology. His words were still ringing in their ears.

"I dragged you into an insane fight for a dream of conquest which had already felled me in the past. I let myself be driven by Kanon's ambitions, not seeing that he was using us all for his own ends. I understand now that my first and most sacred duty is to protect my people, and that includes all of you. I deeply regret I forgot about something so important. You are free to go and live the new life you have, pursuing nothing but your own happiness. I do not have the right to demand anything of you."

Sorrento felt his eyes fill with thousands needles as he fought back tears. None of them had remained unaffected by Julian's words, but he didn't think anyone else was experiencing the overwhelming joy that seized his heart. This was the lord he had sworn to serve. An austere and proud king with little love for compromises and no tolerance for nonsense, perhaps, but completely dedicated to his people's well being. Free to go? Go where?! He had followed Julian in the past ten years, and he certainly wasn't about to abandon him now.

"Lord Poseidon… what are you going to do?" he asked, though he knew what the answer would be.

"I have the feeling that the world is in danger. I am free of Athena's seal now, and I will not sit idly by as I was forced to do when Hades started the war of ten years ago. As much as the Goddess and I have been at odds in the past, I believe it is better to join forces with her under the circumstances. I am sure she will understand my concerns."

Scylla Io's hands balled into fists as his body was shaken by the fierceness of the emotion those words evoked in him.

"Lord Poseidon, how can you ask us to turn our back on you in a moment such as this?!" he asked, his voice streaked with anguish. "Do you not trust us? We might have failed you in the past, but you cannot demand that we go on our ways pretending everything is fine! We will not leave your side, even if you order us to!"

Kraken Isaac nodded in agreement.

"I served you in the name of a false ideal" he added. "All the more I will do so in the name of a true one. Even if one of the generals is now missing, we still will stand by you. This new life we have cannot be spent uselessly. Death doesn't frighten us. It never did."

The others confirmed those words with a nod, which Poseidon returned as a gesture of understanding.

"Since you all seem so determined, and I cannot hide I need you, I will not try to dissuade you anymore" he said, rising from his seat and walking towards the exit of the chamber. "The new day is coming. Let that not be wasted. Athena's Sanctuary is not far from here. Take the Sea Dragon scales as well. I will need them."

* * *

Kanon blinked, using his hand to shield his eyes against the light of the rising sun filtering through the window. He had meant to stay awake, but apparently the trying night had taken its toll. When his sight adjusted, he turned to look at his brother's sleeping form, laying curled against his side. He had difficulties reconciling his mental image of Saga with what he had before his eyes.

During the night, the Gemini Saint had been tormented by the pain of the wounds Aioros had caused him as well as by nightmares. Only his twin's presence and reassurances had allowed him to finally calm down and slip into dreamless rest. Saga looked so small, so utterly different from the solemn man he recalled.

"I have done this to you" he whispered regretfully, brushing back a lock of hair to better look at his face.

"You showed me the path of corruption, but he… I walked it on my own. Think no more of it, and neither will I."

Kanon was caught by surprise by that soft-spoken reply for more than one reason. He hadn't realized Saga was awake, but most of all he hadn't expected such a ready acceptance, such a complete forgiveness. He was disturbed by it, in a way. It wouldn't do his brother any good to go back to the old habit of burying all negative emotions, pretending they didn't exist. That was precisely what had caused his capitulation to darkness, twenty-three years before.

"We have to think about it, instead" he replied firmly, squeezing the other's hand in his own "so that it will not happen again. I have as much responsibility for your actions as you do. I will not let you carry the burden by yourself. We will work together to put the past behind us. No matter what you say, I won't leave you alone a second time."

Saga's sapphire eyes opened slowly, and the relief and gratitude they conveyed repaid Kanon of the uneasiness he had experienced in speaking so openly about his feelings. Even admitting to himself that he had such feelings was hard for him. Then, slowly, he began losing contact with reality as he stared in his brother's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to spend all morning studying the different nuances of blue in Saga's irises. Forcibly turning away from them, he allowed a faint tremor to shake his body.

"I hate that you do this to me" he said cryptically, earning a puzzled look from his brother.

"Kanon…"

"I hate the way you make me feel" he explained, his voice streaked with misery "how I get intoxicated by your presence. You overwhelm me."

Saga tightened his hold around Kanon's waist, burying his face in the other's chest. It was no use trying to avoid the conversation. It was only the first of many, after all. They had a long way to go to clear the air between them, so perhaps it was better to start the process sooner rather than later. Raising his head and locking his brother's eyes with the steady gaze of his own, he tried to convey the fact that he was neither distant nor unfeeling as he had always seemed.

"I feel rather overwhelmed by you as well. I can't seem to keep my balance around you. You were, you are, everything I crave and cannot be. I can only assume the reverse is true. What we failed to understand is that it is natural for us to be that way. Instead of accepting our differences and cherishing them, we let them drive us apart. It won't happen again. I won't leave you alone either."

Kanon smiled faintly and sat up, grudgingly disentangling himself from his twin's arms.

"There's so much I want to talk about, but…"

Saga nodded, moving away the sheet that covered his body and rising from the bed.

"Yes, there are more urgent matters now" he concurred, slipping his shirt on over his bruised chest.

"But we will have time, won't we?" Kanon asked anxiously, ignoring the sharp feeling he thought he had left behind when he had turned away from evil.

He mentally scowled at himself. All that mattered was that Saga forgave him, that Saga welcomed him. He couldn't ask for more. Could he?

Turning to look at him, for the first time Gemini saw his brother's vulnerability, and felt relieved. They were very different, but they also had so much in common. Working on that and with a bit of good will, perhaps they could really put the past behind them. He wasn't going to let anything come between them again. Perhaps it was selfish, perhaps it was not in his power to make it true, but he also found that he didn't care.

"Yes" he replied confidently. "We have all the time of the world."

* * *

Author's note: the Pythia was the priestess of Apollo issuing prophecies at the Oracle of Delphi. According to Myth the Oracle was founded by Apollo himself: he slew the snake Python (hence the name Pythia) who dwelled in the place and claimed the holy ground for himself. Finally, repenting his crime (the snake was the daughter of Gea, embodiment of earth), Apollo purified himself and built the Oracle after Pan taught him how to make divinations. In real history, the Oracle of Delphi was very important until the advent of Christianity and a few wrong prophecies caused its fall from favour. It was finally closed in the IV century by decree of a Roman emperor (I forget the name ;;;).

After the little mythology curiosities, some personal notes… Woah, finally some Saga/Kanon interaction. I have been dying to get to this point! I just love the twins. On the contrary, I'm having my troubles with Seiya, since he is so not my favorite character… Sorry Seiya lovers, the boy just isn't my type, but I'm trying to be impartial and to let him have his moments. Please, don't hesitate to whack me when I get OOC, with him or anybody else! By the way, Athena and Poseidon's teams are about to meet, finally! Stay tuned!


	7. Friends and Foes

"Panpolemos" (Global War)

Author's warnings: This is a post-Hades fic, starting ten years after the Holy War in which Seiya and the Gold Saints died and based on both the manga and the anime. It's pretty neutral so far, but it will contain yaoi (though het will be there as well), so hit the back button if you don't know what that is or if you don't like it. Other than that, please just forgive any mistakes in grammar, English is not my mother language. On the other hand, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes concerning timeline / characters / canon facts / etc. Thanks a lot to all who take the time to read this.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be called Athena!

Chapter 7. Friends and Foes

Death Mask proceeded in silence as he and Libra Dokho moved swiftly through the countryside, steering clear of roads and towns to avoid being noticed. When the sun rose higher in the sky, they took a brief pause near a thin stream, stopping to get refreshment and drink. The long run to Delphi was taxing, even for gold saints.

"When… when we talked in Gonro-ho…"

Dokho turned to his travelling companion. He knew that Death Mask must have had a reason for asking to go with him, but he was surprised that the other saint would bring up their encounter previous to the war at the Twelve Temples, of all topics of conversation.

"Yes?" he inquired neutrally, trying look friendly and serious at the same time.

"You told me then… that no evil action could ever turn to good, no matter what. If that is really true, then why has she forgiven me? Why can I wear the Cancer cloth again? It refused to defend me when I fought with your pupil."

The question was a legitimate one, from Death Mask's point of view, even if he appeared to have missed the reply he could have easily guessed by himself. It was an effortless pleasure for Dokho to provide the clarification for him.

"That's how great Athena is, Death Mask. She can see the good in us, no matter how little it is. In her immense love for all things living, she can take that little good and use it to redeem us. To her, no one is hopeless or lost. Think of Ikki, some of the Silver Saints… even Saga and Kanon. They were saved by her trust in the part of them that was noble and good. We are all safe and cherished in the divine embrace of her love."

"Then why do I feel like this?" the Cancer Saint asked dejectedly, apparently not relieved in the slightest by Libra's explanation.

"Like what?"

"Like… like my life is out of my hands" Death Mask explained hesitantly. "It was different last time we came back to life, pretending to fight for Hades, I didn't feel so... I don't know. Helpless? Maybe it was because we were all so engrossed with the task at hand… But now there is something that gnaws at me from within, something which makes me want to scream and cry in horror. Is this… remorse?"

Dokho looked at the sun, already high in the south-eastern sky, and decided they had better pick up a pace. He did intend to get to the bottom of the matter with Death Mask, however. Even if he believed everything he had said about the Goddess' power of curing a misled heart, it was difficult to think that the man standing in front of him was the same who once had thrown Shun Rei down a cliff without hesitation.

Merciless Cancer Death Mask had now been replaced by a man whose soul, though troubled and hesitant, certainly belonged to justice. It didn't even appear to be a case of split personality, like Gemini's. Such a sudden conversion warranted both investigation and friendly support. Death Mask regarded him as a man of wisdom. He would not disappoint his fellow saint. Unfortunately, they had a task to complete before they could sit down and talk properly.

"The answers you seek require a great deal of meditation, my friend. What I do know, however, is that you belong to Athena now, as you did the day you won your cloth. What happened between then and now is forgiven and forgotten. But we should talk of this again, when we can both spare a moment of quiet to have a proper conversation."

The Cancer Saint remained silent for a moment, weighing Dokho's words. He wasn't entirely convinced about their veracity. Perhaps he had been forgiven, but he could not forget. Not when he still felt the darkness he had succumbed to for so many years still present within him.

"Hmm… alright. In the meantime, though, I can be of very little help. My best attack is completely invalidated. What use am I like this?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out something" Dokho reassured him with a smile. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah… let's get moving. Oh… this conversation never happened, understood?"

The Libra Saint smiled. He had expected a bit of tough act, but then Cancer managed to surprise him once more.

"Oh, by the way… real name's Sertan, if you care."

* * *

Julian Solo turned his eyes to the summit of the mountain, where the Temple of Athena sat majestically, overlooking the whole Sanctuary. His human stomach experienced once more the strange sensation that inevitably accompanied thoughts of Saori Kido, the Goddess' present reincarnation.

Now that Poseidon had completely awakened, his conscience had become one and the same with Julian's, and the two could no longer be told apart. If they ever where separated again, there was the distinct possibility that the mortal would not survive. Yet it was that frail human nature that caused him so much interior turmoil.

Even if it had been the selfish, puerile feeling of his teenage years, Julian had loved Saori. The refusal she had opposed to his marriage proposal had angered him at the time, but it had also caused him to admire the girl's strength and independence. Poseidon was bewildered and intrigued at the same time. He didn't recall ever finding Athena so alluring in the age of myth. In fact, he remembered being positively annoyed by her virtuous aloofness.

And, beneath the curiosity of the god, the feelings of the man remained. Yes, it would be good to join forces with his former adversary, even if that meant recognizing her superiority. The Sea King was aware that he had already let his pride damage his people beyond telling. It was time for a change of attitude.

With his generals in tow, he headed for the First Temple, Aries. The villagers of Sanctuary interrupted their morning activities, looking at them in awe as they paraded by. Still, there were no soldiers in sight, nobody that could announce their arrival. When he reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the top, however, Poseidon found that someone had preceded them.

The four men about to take the same path he intended to walk looked remarkably familiar, but it was their cosmos, more than their appearance, that told him who they were.

Shun, Ikki, Hyoga and Shiryu turned, alerted by the sound of steps approaching them from behind. Their eyes went round as breath seemed to suddenly fail them. There could be no mistake. Julian Solo was standing only a few steps away with his escort, and all of them were wearing their scales. The Lord of the Oceans had returned.

Siren Sorrento exchanged a quick glance with his king, then moved forward and spoke in his name, preventing any questions the four warriors may have.

"Our respects, saints of Athena. My Lord Poseidon is here to confer with the Goddess. It appears that you are headed to the main temple as well. Could you perhaps escort us?"

The four Bronze Saints regained their composure and took on a defensive stance. Though Sorrento had proved to be the most reasonable marine general by far, he had also always shown a fail-proof loyalty to his sovereign, which meant he could lie and deceive if Poseidon ordered him to.

Only Hyoga was momentarily estranged from his companions' tension. He stared intensely at Isaac, who returned his look with a slight smile of recognition. His childhood friend, twice lost and once more returned, seemed to have cast off the cold edge he had shown during their battle under the sea. He looked less posturing and more serene, as if he'd finally found something he had long been searching for.

The Cygnus Saint opened his mouth to speak, but Shun preceded him.

"Sorrento… what have you done?" he asked incredulously. "Did you wake Poseidon from slumber? I thought you'd had enough of the battle of ten years ago!"

The South Atlantic general shook his head in denial.

"I have done nothing. Lord Poseidon was broken out of his forced sleep by… an alien force, we believe, probably the same which returned my fellow generals to the land of the living. My king comes here in peace, wishing to consult Athena about this odd occurrence. Please, do not hinder our step. Lead the way up for us. It is in your interest as well. Didn't you wonder why no one welcomed you at your arrival? Or came to meet us? Something happened here as well."

The four warriors stood in silence, weighing Sorrento's words and studying Poseidon and his generals. The first looked impassive, but not hostile, while the latter showed plain signs of uneasiness. Embarrassment, they realized with surprise.

Exchanging a quick glance, the Bronze Saints deposited their cloth coffers to the ground and stripped of all superfluous garments, keeping only their undershirts and trousers. Even if they had not been worn in a long time, all it took was a simple summon from their rightful owners. The bronze cloths appeared in a multicoloured flash of cosmo energy, and each rushed almost impatiently to cover the body of the respective saint.

"Your armors look quite different from what I recall" Julian observed with interest, willing to forget for a moment that what he had just witnessed could be interpreted as a sign of hostility.

"They were reborn with the blood of the Goddess during the war against Hades" Shiryu explained, seeing no harm in satisfying the god's curiosity. "They're stronger than ever, the closest thing to a divine cloth."

"Fascinating" Poseidon commented honestly, taking a step closer to observe the beautifully chiselled cloths. "However, I pray that you excuse my rudeness, but I need to see Athena immediately. I hoped you would accompany us, but I see you have worn your cloths. I do not wish to fight with you. If you're not willing to let us pass, we shall wait here as one of you goes up to inform the Goddess. Would that be suitable?"

Both the Bronze Saints and the Marine Generals were taken aback by the accommodating tone of his voice, not to mention by the proposal itself. Poseidon was not renown for his patience with those who stood in his way. The four saints of Athena exchanged glances once more, but the decision was taken out of their hands before they could come up with a reply.

"Welcome to Sanctuary, Lord Poseidon. Athena is waiting for you."

Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki and Shun felt their hearts miss a bit and then launch into a mad race. The voice who had spoken, that quiet, clear voice they hadn't heard in ten years, was not one they could have forgotten. When they turned around and looked up, they saw Aries Mu, its owner, standing at the top of the stairs that led to the First Temple.

"Mu…?" they asked in turn, taking in the sight of the friend they had believed lost forever.

"Yes, it's me" he assured them with an understanding smile. "You're not suffering from a delusion… or, if you are, so am I, and everybody else in Sanctuary. We will explain to the best of our ability but for the moment, please, just escort Poseidon to Athena's chambers. I cannot leave the First Temple. In case of a sudden attack, immediate defence is my responsibility."

Reaching out with their cosmos, they recognized Mu's unique energy. Drawing a steadying breath, they were almost ready to cast all worries aside when the absurdity of the situation hit them. If the dead returning to life for no apparent purpose wasn't enough of a warning, there was still the matter of the 'alien force' to be discussed.

"Let me get this straight, Mu" Hyoga said, addressing the gold saint. "You are saying that someone, we don't know who, is resurrecting people and freeing sleeping gods for an unknown reason?"

"That's all we have been able to gather, so far. Roshi and Death Mask set out for the Oracle of Delphi, seeking the Pythia's advice. They should return within the afternoon."

"Roshi is alive as well?!" exclaimed Shiryu, exultant at the possibility to see his former teacher again, almost beyond caring of how that was possible. Being reunited with him, at least, was almost too wonderful to believe.

Mu nodded, smiling at the young man's enthusiasm. He had imagined him and the others changed, and they had certainly, but not so much after all. He almost laughed when he realized that relief was the name of the feeling pervading him. He was a Gold Saint, yet the presence of the four supposedly lesser warriors did wonders for his confidence. Those four seemed to carry hope with them wherever they went. He could only imagine what would happen when they were reunited with the fifth member of their little group of miracle-workers.

"The Oracle has not been consulted in centuries" Poseidon interjected. "Are you sure there is still a prophesying priestess there?"

"We are not sure, but it's worth checking. It is our only option to interrogate the constellations, as Athena's Star Hill temple has been desecrated with blood twenty-three years ago. Fellow saints" he continued, talking to his brothers-in-arms "please do as I asked. As you traverse each temple, you should be able to meet the respective guardian."

No further encouragement was needed. The thought of seeing all the other Gold Saints again, after believing them lost, filled them with impatience.

"If you will follow us" Shun said to the Sea King and his Generals, gesturing their guests to proceed before them.

* * *

In her council room, surrounded by the God Warriors, Hilda paced nervously. She realized she should try to calm down and look more like the leader they saw in her, but she was well beyond that sort of concern. Realizing she would not settle unless encouraged, Siegfried raised from the seat he occupied and approached her, hindering her step. She looked up at him with an expression of such confusion and distress that it took all his restraint not to embrace her, even at the presence of all the other warriors.

"My Queen, do not wear yourself out with worry. We realize the circumstances are unsettling, but we have already done the best we could at present, which is to consult Odin. Has the god replied your pleas yet?"

She shook her head, consternated to admit that their protector had remained mute in spite of all her prayers.

"It makes little sense" Alberich said, almost as if to himself. "If we give for certain that the crimson aurora is an omen of doom, the prophecy of some sort of coming danger, it is logical to believe that an occult enemy force is at work. Still, why resurrect warriors who would only fight against it? My Queen, are you positive it wasn't Odin's will to call us back from the grave? If there really is danger, perhaps it was him who brought us back to defend Asgard."

"I am afraid that whatever will happen, will not touch only Asgard" she replied, shaking her head. "And besides, also Poseidon was caught by surprise by the appearance of his generals, who died ten years ago as well."

"But can we trust Poseidon at all?" the Delta Warrior objected. "It could have been all an act. It is also out of character that he would immediately seek the counsel of Athena, who is his former enemy."

"You're someone to talk about being trustworthy" Syd commented ironically.

Megrez Alberich glared at the other warrior, but Hilda intervened before he could reply.

"Please, let us not argue. We need to stand close against what may come. Accusations and reproaches do not help. And yes, Alberich, I considered the possibility that Poseidon might be trying to deceive me, but somehow I don't think that is the case. What would his gain be?"

"I can't tell" the Delta Warrior replied gravely "but if it is not Odin's will which brought us back from the dead, then we may very well consider anyone a potential enemy. The only obvious thing is that they are using a great deal of subterfuge to attain their goal. Why would they have resurrected us, otherwise? As I said, it's not logical to raise potential enemies from the dead. Someone is trying to confuse us and throw us off balance… and they are succeeding, I might add. We have to choose our allies carefully in this situation, my Queen. The mind behind all this could be anywhere, even among those who we believe to be friends."

"Maybe who orchestrated this was looking exactly for this reaction."

Everybody turned to the warrior who had spoken. Fenrir seldom voiced any kind of opinion, unless forced to. Usually that sort of meetings elicited nothing more than absent stares from him, but something had apparently caught his interest this time.

"Explain" Siegfried encouraged his companion.

"Maybe Alberich is right, someone is trying to throw the world off balance, but I think their intent may be creating distrust and diffidence that make men enemies of their own brothers. Maybe the intention of the one who resurrected us is to set us up one against the other. Asgard against Poseidon, Poseidon against Athena, and on and on. While we argue and fight over old grievances, whoever it is that set us up this way could act undisturbed. It was probably thinking this that Poseidon sought to join forces with Athena. A wise decision."

"You're suggesting we should join forces with them as well" Mime completed for him.

"I'm saying, in the snowstorm the pack sticks together. That's all I know."

"Interesting insight, coming from one that shuns the company of his own species" Alberich remarked wryly.

"You are a very good example of why I do that normally, Alberich. Unfortunately extreme situations require extreme sacrifices. I'm afraid I won't have any other choice but to endure you for a while. I'm sure Poseidon will make a less difficult subject."

A collective gasp of surprise was heard in the council room. It was not frequently that someone could manage to give Alberich his due. The Delta Warrior snorted disdainfully, but remained otherwise silent. Siegfried pondered if they hadn't perhaps misjudged who was the most intelligent among them.

"I think the best we can do under the situation is to wait for Odin's counsel and then consult Athena ourselves" Hilda concluded, realizing that their discussion was accomplishing little and raising the tension they all felt. "She has helped us in the past, though we failed to see it at the time."

It was in that moment that queen lost awareness of her surroundings as a powerful cosmo reached out to her. She recognized the blessed energy immediately, though it had not touched her directly since ten years before.

"Hilda, voice to my will, come to the altar with your warriors" Odin's voice said, beckoning her.

* * *

Author's note: Phew, another one in. This one was less pain that the previous, but a pain nonetheless… Oh, well, on with the notes!

The name I gave to Death Mask, Sertan, is the name of one of the stars in the Cancer constellation. I am not much into the name-changing business (though I did change Kiki's name), but Death Mask has to be a nick. I mean, what parent would call their child that way?! At first I wanted to give him an Italian name, but I didn't like any of those that came up to mind, so I resolved to use Sertan instead. After all, the saints have names that don't necessarily respect their origins… unless in Brazil it is normal to call a baby boy Aldebaran. And is Saga even a Greek name? Also Shaka doesn't sound very Hindu, if you ask me… Camus, on the other hand, is a French last name… Oh, well…

On a side note, I meant to apologize for a few mistakes in the past chapters. The tournament organized by Saori was the Galaxian War (and not Galactic as I wrote). Second, I have ignored the fact that after the Poseidon chapters Julian Solo gave all his wealth up to charity. I imagine he could still lead his company and work on charitable initiatives at the same time, but to be honest it was a simple mistake on my part. I don't know if I'll fix it though, I kinda like it that way.

Btw, I've decided that I will disregard the OAVs, meaning I will not consider them as part of the canon timeline. So no Abel, no Discord, etc. and _especially_ no Lucifer. They mess up things too much and they're not that good in any case (in my opinion). Uhm, sorry about this being so slow, but I feel comfortable with this pace and I don't think it will change. I want to focus on the characters, since they're what make Saint Seiya so special. There will be plenty of action in the (far) future, and though not all of it will be purely StS-styled, I still trust it will make up for the excruciatingly slow pace of the first part. For those readers who'll survive till the end, I promise I'll find a way to reward you (pure, unadulterated bribing, this is)!


	8. The Oracle of Delphi

"Panpolemos" (Global War)

Author's warnings: This is a post-Hades fic, starting ten years after the Holy War in which Seiya and the Gold Saints died and based on both the manga and the anime. It's pretty neutral so far, but it will contain yaoi (though het will be there as well), so hit the back button if you don't know what that is or if you don't like it. Other than that, please just forgive any mistakes in grammar, English is not my mother language. On the other hand, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes concerning timeline / characters / canon facts / etc. Thanks a lot to all who take the time to read this.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be called Athena!

Special note: For Greek terms, see bottom of the chapter.

Chapter 8. The Oracle of Delphi

At the Second House, Aldebaran welcomed them with a broad smile, slightly bowing in greeting to Poseidon and gesturing the whole group to traverse his temple freely. The sight of his solid form infused the Bronze Saints with energy, almost as if the warrior had lent them a bit of his great strength. They excused themselves and passed quickly, as much as they wished it could be otherwise.

"We will talk later, Aldebaran" Shiryu told him hopefully as he went.

"Of course we will, young Dragon" the defender of the Taurus Temple replied humorously. "I'm not going anywhere."

At the following temple their stop was considerably longer for a reason they had not really expected. It was Poseidon, in fact, to pause and address the guardian of the Third House. Saga was waiting for them at the entrance of the temple, a taut expression painted on his features.

"Hails to you, keeper of the Third Sign, favoured by Hermes and blessed by the gods" the Sea King addressed him, using the archaic greeting from the ages of myth. "I have been looking forward to meet you. I believe there is something you can help me with."

Saga's face remained impassive in spite of his inner turmoil. He had panicked when Athena had informed them of Poseidon's cosmo approaching Sanctuary, and had forbidden Kanon to leave the rooms on the second floor of Gemini, frantic to hide the brother he had just reunited with from the Sea King's wrath.

"I will try to serve you at the best of my abilities, but I do not think there is anything I can do for you, Lord of the Oceans" he replied dryly.

Julian's azure eyes flashed dangerously, and when he spoke his voice roared with the preternatural intensity of a thousand storms.

"I do not appreciate liars, Gemini Saga. I am looking for the man who has your same face. He is in the upper rooms of this building. Send him down, before I decide neither of you two are strictly necessary to world's perpetuation."

"I am here" the former marine general said, stepping out in the open before his brother could react to Poseidon's statement and command.

"Kanon, I told you…"

"I know you did, brother mine" replied his twin, offering him a smile full of faked confidence. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy. I can handle my own mess."

When the traitor knelt in front of him, Poseidon had to give him credit at least for his courage. It was not the God's intention to strike him down, the man was under Athena's protection after all, but certainly Kanon couldn't know that for sure. It was with a certain satisfaction that he noted sweat-beads forming on his ex general's brow. So the felon was afraid after all. Somehow, that made his audacity all the more impressive.

"I am at your disposal, my lord" the kneeling man said a little breathlessly.

Before Julian could say anything, somebody stepped between them.

"You cannot touch him" Ikki said, challenging the deity with his voice and pose. "Athena forgave his actions, and he died honourably in her service."

"It is not Athena's prerogative to forgive offences suffered by others" remarked Poseidon wryly. "Move aside, Phoenix. My business is not with you."

"Get out of the way, Ikki" Kanon told the younger saint gravely. "You, of all people, should understand that a man needs to face the consequences of his actions alone."

The bronze saint looked at him thoughtfully, and finally stepped aside, nodding his understanding.

At the same time, Poseidon became aware of a cosmo expanding surreptitiously but unmistakeably. His eyes turned to the guardian of the Third House. His features were altered by a great determination. He was evidently preparing himself to strike Julian if he raised a hand to harm his brother.

The Sea King marvelled at the affection and attachment of the saints for such a treacherous man. What had he done to earn their support and respect? Athena was a goddess, and her love for all living creatures was incommensurable. She could joyously forgive any offence all to readily in Poseidon's opinion. Knowing this, he didn't find it so strange that she had welcomed the prodigal warrior and let him join the ranks of her defenders, but those who stood before him were just men. Mere mortals, flawed by nature and imperfect in their ability to love. Yet, they were all staring intensely at him with great resolution in their eyes, almost as if they could stop Poseidon's hand by sheer force of will.

There must be more to Kanon than he had guessed, then. Perhaps it wasn't as unlikely as he had feared that the man could still prove valuable. It was Sorrento's intervention which decided the traitor's fate, however.

"My lord, perhaps we have still use for him" his loyal subject and friend told him, too quietly for anybody else to hear. "His powers make him an asset in the present situation, even considering the hazards involved. Isn't that why you asked us to bring along the Sea Dragon scales? Do not harm him. I'll keep an eye on him."

The marine general's thoughts mirrored his king's exactly. Kanon's strength was worth taking some risks. If the opponent they would face was as powerful as he feared, they needed all the help they could get.

"Very well" the Sea King finally conceded. "Tone down your cosmo, Gemini Saga. No one is going to attack anybody. After all, I suppose I can't really blame a mere mortal for my actions. However, I can't simply ignore your treachery, Kanon. I do not intend to harm you, but you must be ready to do anything I ask."

Everyone relaxed visibly, and Kanon even dared to raise his head and look at the man standing in front of him.

"As I said, my lord, I am at your disposal."

"Krishna, would you mind?"

The Indian Ocean general came forth, depositing a golden coffer in front of Kanon. The man blinked, incredulous. Certainly Poseidon couldn't mean he was reinstated as protector of the North Atlantic, could he?

"This was abandoned in the underwater citadel" the Sea God explained, as a wide smirk formed on his lips. "Do you think you can make good use of it?"

Something that had not changed in Kanon, even after his conversion, was his ability to make use of a chance. For all Athena's acceptance and forgiveness, he still was nothing but a renegade at the moment. Poseidon's offer implicitly recognized his strength and gave him an opportunity to make amends for his actions, becoming a leader worthy of the name. Refusing wasn't really an option. Rising from his kneeling position, he touched the coffer lightly with his fingers.

"If that satisfies you, my lord, I will be honoured."

"Very well… Sea Dragon Kanon. You will now forth serve as general of the North Atlantic and commander of my troops. I trust you will do a better job of both, this time."

"I will not fail you."

"I hope so, for your own sake. Wear your scales, Sea Dragon. We have an appointment to honor."

It was only in that moment that Saga relaxed completely and allowed a smile to touch his lips. A part of him regretted losing the chance to have Kanon to himself in their spare time, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for his restless brother to have responsibilities to attend to. In fact, perhaps it was better for them both not to be as close as they had been the previous night. He was afraid their attachment for one another, after long years of denying their bond, could grow to unhealthy proportions, cutting off their already thin connection with reality. All those considerations aside, however, he was proud to see his twin rightfully wear a cloth of his own.

Adjusting his head piece, the North Atlantic general turned to the Bronze Saints and smiled.

"I'll escort Lord Poseidon from here onward. You boys take your time to climb the stairs, but don't be too late. There is someone very impatient to see you in Athena's temple."

The four younger men watched the Sea King and his generals start to traverse the Third Temple. Only the desire to question Saga about Kanon's enigmatic words held them back. When the group disappeared from view, Hyoga couldn't resist anymore.

"What was he talking about? Somebody wants to see us?"

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise for you" Gemini replied light-heartedly. "You'll have to go and check it out for yourselves."

"Has truly everyone been resurrected?" asked Ikki, thinking perhaps he had understood who Saga and Kanon had been talking about.

"Why don't you go and see?" the Gold Saint reiterated gently.

Saga's smile made something click in the minds. Suddenly they all knew whom they'd find at the hill's summit. Without further hesitation, they rushed up the stairs to the following temple.

* * *

There was no way to avoid the tourists that crowded the ancient Delphic ruins, but with a little discretion and by throwing covers over the golden coffers strapped to their backs, Dokho and Sertan were able to reach the temple of Apollo and finally the stadium at the summit of the Pythenian Sanctuary going mostly unnoticed.

Fortunately no one saw the two men slipping through a narrow passage opening beneath a natural stone niche and leading inside Mount Parnassus.

"Shouldn't some priest be here to let us in?" asked the Cancer Saint once they reached the first antechamber of the secret inner sanctum. "The place looks deserted to me."

Anywhere their eyes wandered, they found only signs of decay. The dust of the ages had gathered on the paved floor and the carvings adorning the walls, and wildlife seemed to have found refuge in the tunnel.

Dokho nodded absently, advancing with caution. The desolation of the first part of the walkway certainly didn't predict well for the outcome of their mission, but he still hadn't lost all hope.

"Yes, but since we made the trip we might as well try to reach the Pythia's residence. I studied the map we have in the library at Sanctuary, I think I can find my way to the inner temple. Follow me."

Sertan obeyed silently, trailing after the Libra Saint and doing his best to make no sound. At a certain point, however, they had to stop. The tunnel became too small, and they could not proceed carrying their cloth coffers on their backs.

"We have to leave the cloths behind" Dokho announced quietly.

"Couldn't we wear them instead? You know, this place doesn't make me very comfortable. There are too many spots that would be perfect for an ambush."

Dokho eyed his travelling mate, evaluating his proposal. Caution was never overestimated or overused, but there were a few other problems to be considered.

"Perhaps, but then if we wore our cloths we wouldn't be able to conceal our presence or proceed in silence at all, in case there is really some kind of danger. Besides, if the Pythia is there, she may take it as an insult that we came to see her prepared for battle. It could be interpreted as a sign of hostility. Let's just take the offerings for the supplication and move forward."

The Cancer Saint grunted, but didn't protest any more. He slipped the shoulder straps off and carefully placed his coffer in a small nook of the tunnel. Dokho placed his own over it, then they proceeded as agreed.

The narrow passage disoriented them considerably with its intersections, wild turns, ascents and descents. Dokho was starting to doubt his own memory when they finally stepped into the open. They were surprised to find themselves in a small valley, surrounded by high cliffs and completely concealed from sight. Like Sanctuary, the inner temple of Mount Parnassus probably had mystical barriers all around to keep the place hidden from the eyes of enemies and non-believers.

There was a single small building at the center of the meadow, and from its look no one had tended to it for centuries. The pillars were covered with moss, and the statues of the Muses scattered across the lawn were weathered and chipped in various places. A few even had missing limbs.

"What a fiasco" Sertan murmured angrily.

"I wouldn't be so sure, my friend" Dokho replied, smiling with satisfaction and starting towards the temple.

In that moment, the Cancer Saint felt the reason for his companion's confidence. A cosmic energy permeated the place, and its origin was clearly located in the ancient temple. There was definitely someone there. Pleased that they hadn't come all that way for nothing, Sertan moved to follow his fellow saint.

They went through the pronaos, and found themselves in the main cella. There were bronze fire pots lined up along the walls, and the embers they contained were still glowing, which was all the proof they still needed to be certain that the temple was not deserted. Still, caution held their tongues, and they did not announce their presence.

Slowly the walked through the chamber and moved to the rooms concealed behind the statue of Apollo, which portrayed the god in the act playing the lyre. There they could find signs of current habitation, for the curtains they moved aside to enter were plainly of recent manufacture, and there was no dust gathered in corners or above the shelves that preserved an impressive collection of ancient tomes.

Through another doorway they finally found the prophesying chamber, and there they stopped, staring in wonder and the sight offered to their eyes. There were two small artificial pools near the wall on the opposite side of the door, and in the moment they came in a woman stepped out of one of them.

She wore nothing except for ceremonial jewellery, and stood in front of them as if uncaring of her naked state. Her body was lithe and toned, and her tanned skin made a startling contrast with the paleness of her hair, which appeared almost white in the dim lighting of the room. Her eyes were pools of pure gold, shadowed by long ebony lashes and with lids painted in soft tones of brown. Her limbs were lean yet shapely and Sertan's eyes, unable to help themselves, lingered admiringly on the perfect curves of her bosom.

"Welcome, saints of Athena" she spoke, her voice carrying a note of antiquity well beyond her physical appearance.

Being among the few who had ever been gifted with it, Dokho recognized the woman as a bearer of Mysopethamenos, the god-given technique which reduced years to days for the body of the chosen one. She didn't look to be over twenty five, while probably she was almost as old as the temple itself.

"I was waiting for you" she continued, moving to the pool near the one where she had emerged from. "Please, be patient a moment longer. I have already bathed in Castalian spring water, I need to perform the inner purification with Kassotis before we can proceed with the ritual."

"You knew of our arrival" Dokho said, a statement more than a question.

"You come here to ask for a prophecy, certainly you do not doubt my abilities. Yes, I knew you would come. I am the Pythia, last priestess of Apollo. I bid you welcome into his sanctuary."

She took a golden chalice from a small tabernacle and filled it with water from the second pool. She sipped the clear liquid carefully, as if afraid of spilling a single drop, then she put the cup back and slipped on a white traditional peplos. Finally, she wrapped a crimson himation around her clothed figure and moved towards the center of the room.

"Wait" Sertan said, stepping forth and kneeling to present her with the supplication offerings.

"That is not necessary" she informed him with a small motion of her head and a faint smile. "The ancient times have passed, I no longer require gifts in exchange for divinations. If you are eager to please me, send one of your craftsmen to help taking care of the temple. I am alone here, and I can't tend to it like I would want to."

"You ask a small favor, which we certainly cannot refuse" Dokho replied respectfully while the Cancer Saint rose again.

"Then please, take the seats in front of me and wait."

They did as directed and watched the Pythia lifting a small circular bronze trapdoor. As soon as the passage was opened, a fine vapour rose for the depth of the mountain the fissure was connected to. The priestess inhaled the fumes deeply, closing her eyes and leaning back against her seat.

The two gold saints watcher her in rapture. They had never witnessed the mystical trance of a prophesying oracle, and their hearts trembled in both marvel and concern for her as the Pythia's body started to be shaken by faint tremors.

* * *

Author's note: The chapters are starting to get longer in spite of my best intention to keep them to three pages of MSWord text. Oh, well, I hope you don't mind. Hm, notes for this chapter will turn into a glossary, mostly. I documented myself a bit on the structure of the Delphi citadel as well as the ritual the Pythia performed before issuing a prophecy, but if you find any mistake or something that can be improved do not hesitate to let me know!! Let's see, for the Greek words present in this chapter…

Mount Parnassus: one of the Greek mountains once believe sacred, residence of the Muses and of Apollo, their protector. The city and the Oracle of Delphi were/are situated on it.

Pronaos: front portico of a temple

Cella: the inner chamber of a temple, the room dedicated to cult, where usually a statue of the god/goddess was displayed

Pythia: priestess and prophetess of Apollo who delivered divinations in Delphi. It's interesting to note that while most of the priesthood was male in Delphi, the Pythia was solely female. Back in those times, women were believed to have a stronger connection to mystical things… or perhaps the customs of that era only made them easier to manipulate…

Castalian and Kassotis springs: sacred springs necessary to the ritual of divination. The Pythia bathed in the first and drank from the second. The Castalian spring was believed to be the residence of a nymph or dryad called Castalia. The spring sprouted magically in the spot where the winged horse Pegasus touched the ground. This is a particularly cool info for Italian fans, considering that in the Italian adaptation of the anime, Marin was called Castalia. They changed the names, which I hate, but at least they didn't go casual about it. ;

Peplos and himation: respectively the dress and mantle ancient Greek women wore

A note about the ritual: the Pythia entered the divination trance by inhaling a gas coming from the depths of the earth, and such gas contained ethylene, which caused her to have visions. It basically acted like a drug, and in the altered state caused by it she issued prophecies. Sometimes the ritual could even prove fatal for the priestess, meaning she went into overdose!

If I missed anything, or have any questions at all, please let me know!!


End file.
